Pokémon vs Disney and NonDisney Villains
by Disneydaniel93
Summary: Pokémon vs Disney and NonDisney Villains First war
1. Psychic Powers

This fanfic is based on Pokémon/Villains war series on YouTube by Disneydaniel93.

I don't own any copyrights!

Aladdin © Disney

Pokémon © Nintendo

* * *

><p>NEW ISLAND KANTO REGION<p>

After being banished from Agrabah Jafar and Iago have travel far to New Island in the Pokémon world.

"Jafar, why are we even here?" asked Iago.

"Because Iago there's a rare Pokémon who would be my key for world domination" said Jafar.

"What kind of rare Pokémon?"

"Mewtwo. I once heard that it has special psychic powers Giovanni's scientist created it from Mew's DNA but Mewtwo destroy his lab because he doesn't want to work with him."

"But Giovanni rebuild his headquarters and won't this Ash Ketchum kid would be able to stop us?" example Iago but Jafar smile evilly

"We'll see about that." said Jafar

* * *

><p>MEWTWO'S CHAMBER<p>

Mewtwo is sitting in his chamber planning having peace in the world Jafar arrives in his chamber.

"Who are you?" Mewtwo asked.

"You may call me Jafar." Replied Jafar.

"What do you want from here?"

"I once hear you had great psychic powers and your attacks are quite amusing." Exampled Jafar

"True my power were too great no one can defeat me I'm the strongest Pokémon in this world" said Mewtwo.

"I was once a royal vizier in Agrabah but now I was banished by the Sultan so with your permission you will become my servant and help conquer Agrabah and rule the world."

Mewtwo is shocked about Jafar's evil plan and he doesn't like it at all.

"Never! You humans may think of evil plans but I will never become your servant!" said Mewtwo.

Jafar was surprised.

"What? But you were created by Giovanni's scientists!" cried Jafar

"They have created me but I will not work with them ever again so be gone Jafar and do not let me see your face again!" commanded Mewtwo

* * *

><p>OUTSIDE OF MEWTWO'S CHAMBER<p>

"Great! This is just great how are we gonna attack Agrabah now?" yelled Iago

Jafar is angry about what Mewtwo said to him.

"Forget Agrabah Iago! If I can't use Mewtwo to attack the Sultan then I'll just have to kill Mewtwo!"

"WHAT? But he's so powerful you'll never beat him!" shouted Iago

"True but I think I've got an Idea because it's time to say good-bye to Mewtwo."

* * *

><p>AGRABAH - JAFAR SECRET LAB<p>

Jafar took the lamp off on the top of his shelves.

"Thanks to Aladdin that I trapped in the Cave of Wonders I'll make my second wish that I'll get rid of that blasted Pokémon once and for all!"

Jafar rubs the lamp and Genie comes out.

"Yeah, yeah, master I hear you what is your second wish? Because I have some resting to do an—"

"Shut up and listen to me!" said Jafar.

"Well what is it?" asked Genie

"My second wish is to become the world's most powerful sorcerer in the world!" answered Jafar

"Alright, your wish is my command."

So Genie granted Jafar's second wish and becomes a powerful sorcerer and Jafar laughed evilly.

"Now to attack that Pokémon who dares to eject me!"

* * *

><p>NEW ISLAND – MEWTWO'S CHAMBER<p>

So Jafar went into Mewtwo's lab where his clone Pokémon was once created and uses his snake staff causes chaos around and sets it on fire. Meanwhile Mewtwo hears the alarm about what is going on in the lab.

"My laboratory on fire? How can this be?" and camera shows the image of Jafar causing destruction in his place.

"Him again? This time I shall face him alone." Mewtwo stormed down to his lab and meets up with Jafar.

"Hello Mewtwo." Said Jafar coming out of the flames.

"How dare you return here uninvited Jafar?"

"Please I'm just getting warmed up." Answer Jafar

And so the battle begins the Mewtwo uses his psychic abilities to defeat but Jafar's magic powers are more powerful than he expected.

"If you won't work with me, THEN YOU MEWTWO SHALL PARISH! GENIE MY LAST WISH IS TO BECOME AN ALL POWERFUL GENIE IN THE UNIVERSE!" Jafar laughed evilly when Genie granted his last wish Jafar began to transform into a Giant Red Genie. "NOW MEWTWO THIS IS END FOR YOU AND THE WORLD SHALL BE MINE!"

"You will not takeover this universe it is you who is finished!" Mewtwo use his electric ball throw attack and hit Jafar's black lamp into the lava.

"NO! HOW CAN I BE SO FOOLISH?" Jafar screamed during his defeated and then he disappeared Iago saw the whole thing.

"Uh-oh, this isn't good I'm getting out of here!." Said Iago and began to fly away. Mewtwo's battle with Jafar was ended but now his chamber in New Island is a disaster.

"Now I must find a new place so can live in peace."


	2. Of Rats and Electric Pokémon

The Great Mouse Detective © Disney

An American Tail © Universal

Pokémon © Nintendo

* * *

><p>LONDON – RATIGAN'S LAIR<p>

Ratigan sit in his chair after his success of killing his enemy Basil of Baker Street and thinking of a new scheme until his old friend Warren T. Rat approaches him.

"Ratigan so good to see you again." Said Warren as he approach to his old ally.

"Hello Warren, what brings you here in my lair?" asked Ratigan.

"Have you heard that there's a Pokémon running around inside the Big Ben Tower?" exampled Warren.

"Really? What kind of Pokémon?"

"Pikachu and it belongs to a human Pokémon trainer named Ash Ketchum." Answered Warren T. Rat

Then Ratigan has become of his new evil scheme.

"Warren T. you have just give me a new evil plan if I weakened that little Pikachu then that Ash Ketchum will have no choice but to surrender his Pokémon I will use them for world domination to take over of all Mousedom! Now if you will excuse me I must be off farewell!"

Ratigan is off to search for Pikachu.

"Good luck Professor." Said Warren with a evil smile.

* * *

><p>LONDON – INSIDE BIG BEN<p>

Pikachu just lost inside Big Ben and tries to find a way out and gets back to Ash but Ratigan sneaks up behind Pikachu to attack him but it uses thudershock on Ratigan and he screamed and Pikachu runs off to find a way out of the clock tower.

"Why you little electric rodent!" shouted Ratigan.

And he chases after Pikachu and it finally made it out of Big Ben but Ratigan is getting closer and closer until finally Ratigan attacks Pikachu the two of them have a great battle on Big Ben.

"There's no way to run this time Pikachu!" said Ratigan and uses his claws to attack Pikachu.

Ratigan keeps scratching Pikachu until it begin so weak Ratigan thought that it's his victory.

"I HAVE WON!" yelled Ratigan and starts his evil laugh until Pikachu fakes his death and gave Ratigan a thunderbolt and Ratigan fells down to his death and Pikachu heads back to Ash Ketchum.

* * *

><p>JOHTO REGIEN - POKÉMON CENTER<p>

After getting back from London Pikachu, Ash and the others has started a good rest at the Pokémon Center then Nurse Joy tells Ash that he has a phone call from Professor Oak so Ash, Misty, and Brock went to the phone and speak to Professor.

"Hi Professor how's it going?" ask Ash Ketchum.

"It's going fine Ash but…" said Professor Oak as he begins to tell Ash the bad news

"What's wrong Professor?" said Misty

"Is there something wrong?" ask Brock.

"Ash it's your mother she's been captured!"

Ash was surprised that he heard the bad news.

"What? Who did this?" questioned Ash.

"There's a group of evil villains that took your mother their names are Hades, Ursula, and Dr. Facilier. But I must those guys are evil that want to take over the universe."

"I don't care Professor they're not gonna get away with this when they took my mother I'm going to save her." Said Ash.

"If you're going Ash I'm going too." Said Misty

"Me too. I never heard of those guys but I will help." Said Brock.

"Since you kids are going to save her I'll give you the location to where they are."

Professor Oak shows the image of Dr. Facilier voodoo emporium in New Orleans.

"But be careful kids those villains can be tough." Said Professor Oak.

"Don't worry Professor we won't let you down!" replied Ash Ketchum as he and his friends stated on their quest to recues Delia Ketchum.


	3. Dueling Dragons

NOTE: This chapter is written by AvatarPepsiNY88.

Sleeping Beauty Disney  
>Hercules Disney<br>The Little Mermaid Disney  
>The Princess and the Frog Disney<br>Pokémon Nintendo

* * *

><p>POKEMON LEAGUE- Viridian City<p>

Everything was peaceful is Viridian City. Not one problem caused anything, except for Giovanni's Rocket Headquarters. However, things suddenly go very ROTTEN.

Maleficent arrived in a forest hoping that she could become queen of Viridian City, with Giovanni's suggestion. But one person did not like the idea.

"What?" Eliza said. "You can't become queen of this city!"

"Silence?" Maleficent shouted. "Of course I can, and if you can't obey my commands, I'll make you my slave."

"No!" said Eliza. "But someone will stop you!"

"And who is that?" Maleficent asked sternly.

Suddenly, Charizard pops out of nowhere and comes to see what the problem is. Maleficent, furious of a Fire Pokémon that could destroy her plans decides to challenge him.

"Well then, if you want to defeat me, then you shall deal with me...and all the powers of HELL!" Maleficent yelled.

Then suddenly at about fifteen seconds, Maleficent had transformed herself into a giant dragon.

Charizard knew it was going to be hard to take down Maleficent, but he was brave.

And so, the dueling dragons fought and fought. Maleficent attempts to burn down every part of Charizard, but the fire Pokémon kept dodging and dodging until Maleficent couldn't keep following every move Charizard made.

"This isn't over yet," thought Maleficent.

But before Maleficent could finally top off Charizard, the Fire Pokemon charged at Maleficent knocking her down.

And thus, Maleficent defeated, and knocked in the stomach, fainted, and fell down a deep dark trench.

"CHARRRRRIZAAARRDDD!" roared the Fire Pokemon with complete victory. Eliza clapped with joy, and thanked Charizard for defeating Maleficent.

Just then, Pikachu comes up into the fields and asks Charizard to come for something important. They needed to rescue Ash Ketchum's mother! So Pikachu and Charizard flew back to Ash Ketchum and his friends and the journey to find Ash's mother begins.

* * *

><p>NEW ORLEANS- VOODOO EMPORIUM<p>

Three villains looked inside one of the villains' fate cards.

"Well, it looks that doofus and his friends are trying to find one of their's mothers, huh?" Hades snarled.

"Seems very interesting," Ursula said.

"Well, it's a shame because I got lots of tricks up my sleeves. And I want you too to take down two of them down while I deal with that Ketchum boy. Sound good to you?" Facilier told Hades and Ursula.

"Very well, then!" Hades said.

"I'm going in!" Ursula replied.

"That's the spirit!" Facilier yelled. "What do you think, my friends?"

But the friends on the other side didn't reply, because they didn't like Facilier's evil plan...

"Oh well!" Facilier said. "Onto the plan..."


	4. Rock and Rule

NOTE: This chapter is written by AvatarPepsiNY88

Hercules- Disney

The Little Mermaid- Disney

Pokémon- Nintendo

* * *

><p>UNDERWORLD- RIVER STYX<p>

As Ash, Pikachu, Misty, and Brock begin their search for Ash's mother, they come across the God of the Underworld known as Hades who blocks their path.

"Going somewhere?" Hades snarled.

"Yes. We're searching for my mother!" Ash replied.

"Ash. Ash. Let me take care of this. I'll deal with Hades," Brock interrupted.

"You? Deal with me? Very well, then!" Hades laughed.

"Good luck, Brock." Misty replied to Brock.

"You too, Misty and Ash," Brock said. "Continue the search, please!"

"NOW," shouted Hades, "BRING IT ON!"

As Ash, Pikachu, and Misty escaped the Underworld, Brock stayed alone fighting Hades. The Underworld god sent out his Rock Titan and Brock got out his Zubat. At first as a massive fight begun, Zubat was no match for the Rock Titan's rock powers.

"Well, wasn't that pointless?" Hades snarled, teasing Brock.

"Looks like it," Brock replied. "But it won't be for long!"

Brock let out his Onix, and as the massive continued, the Onix became a giant match for the Rock Titan.

"NO! NO! That's impossible!" Hades yelled. "You can't stop me!"

But Hades spoke too soon, as Onix hit Hades with his tail into the River Styx.

"You haven't seen the last of ME!" Hades screamed being pulled into the deep by filthy souls. "I WILL RETURN!"

"Whew," Brock said with complete victory. "That was really close!"

* * *

><p>NEW ORLEANS- DARK CHAMBER<p>

Ursula had watched the fight between Brock and Hades, and was furious.

"OH NO!" snarled Ursula. "They can't stop us from keeping that pipsqueak's mother captive."

And then, the Sea Witch thought of a brilliant idea.

"I know," Ursula thought. "I'll take down that pipsqueak's friend by challenging her to a massive duel."

So Ursula left the Dark Chamber, letting out a wicked laugh when walking downstairs.

"She can't stop me," Ursula said going downstairs. "I know that..."


	5. Sea You Later

The Little Mermaid © Disney

The Princess and the Frog © Disney

Wall-E © Disney/Pixar

Anastasia © 20th Century Fox

Quest for Camelot © Warner Bros.

The Road to El Dorado © DreamWorks Animation

Pokémon © Nintendo

Super Mario Bros. © Nintendo

* * *

><p>POKEMON WORLD – THE BEACH<p>

While Ash, Pikachu and Misty continue their search for Mrs. Ketchum when the wicked evil sea witch known as Ursula appeared to stop them from getting closer to Dr. Facilier's Voodoo Emporium.

"Ha, you won't be able get to your mother until someone defeats me. Who will challenge me?" said Ursula

"I will!" Ash replied

"Wait Ash let me battle the sea witch. You go ahead and find your mother." Interrupted Misty

"Come on Pikachu let's go." Said Ash to Pikachu.

Ash and Pikachu continue their search for Delia Ketchum while Misty remains on the beach as she begins the battle with Ursula the sea witch uses her magic spell to turn the beach into a ocean battle field but lucky Misty can breathe under water.

"Alright sea witch, let's battle." Said Misty as she brings out her Pokéball.

"Anything you say little brat!" replied Ursula. "But you'll defeat me that way."

"What do you mean?" questioned Misty.

"Something like this!" Ursula brought out the trident which she stole from King Triton and she grew into giant size surprised Misty that Ursula uses her magic to grew into a giant.

"You won't get away this!" said Misty as she's ready to battle the giant sea witch.

"Well then bring it on!" shouted Ursula.

Misty brings out her Goldeen into battle Ursula uses the trident to zap Goldeen but she keeps on missing it then Goldeen uses it's Fury Attack then hits Ursula on her belly then she shrunk down and then disappears Goldeen is knock down after the defeat of Ursula Misty puts Goldeen back in her Pokéball.

"Good job Goldeen you'll need a good rest." said Misty.

Brock shows up and he founds Misty.

"Misty over here!" he called

"Brock how's your battle with Hades?"

"It's fine Misty are you alright?"

"I'm fine I had battle with the sea witch Ursula but I beat."

"That's good. But where's Ash?" ask Brock.

"He and Pikachu just continue their search for Mrs. Ketchum." answered Misty

Brock and Misty just continue to catch up with Ash and their search for Mrs. Ketchum.

* * *

><p>NEW ORLEANS – VOODOO EMPORIUM<p>

Dr. Facilier is furious when he looks his fate card that Ash is getting closer to his lair.

"Curses!" yelled Facilier. "That little brat can't stop me for keeping her mother hostage, when he arrives I'll be ready for him!"

Then Dr. Facilier just got a call from his boss Bowser Koopa his Friends on the Other Side just received it.

"Ah Lord Bowser it's been a long time since we last seen each other." Said Facilier as he greet his boss.

"You too Shadow Man, how's the plan going?" questioned Bowser

"It's going well I still have Mrs. Ketchum in my prison like you requested me to do but that run Ash is getting closer and Hades and Ursula are gone!" replied Facilier.

Bowser is angry about it.

"What? That trainer always ruins everything but no matter I'm already requested the other villains AUTO, Ruber, Rasputin and Tzekel-Kan to kidnap a Pokémon known as Celebi."

"That'll be a excellent my lord." Said Facilier to his master.

"Do not fail me this time Shadow Man". Said Bowser.

"Yes sir." Replied Facilier.

* * *

><p>POKEMON WORLD – MYSTERY TOWER<p>

In a mystery tower four villains Tzekel-Kan, Ruber, Rasputin and AUTO are thinking of a plan how to catch Celebi as in Bowser's orders.

"Since Lord Bowser has order us to capture Celebi how are we gonna catch it?" said Tzekel-Kan.

"Beats me." replied Ruber.

Then AUTO had thought of an idea.

"How about you Rasputin go into the forest and plan an ambush on Celebi then we will have it in our prison." Said AUTO

Rasputin agrees with AUTO's plan.

"Excellent idea AUTO, then Bowser will be pleased that we success his requested." Said Rasputin.

"Your plan is perfect." Said Ruber.

"This will be delightful plan for Bowser's plan and to say Ash and those Pokémon trainers good-bye." Said Tzekel-Kan.

"Now you have to excuse me I'll be on my search of that Pokemon." Said Rasputin.

Rasputin left the tower to find Celebi.


	6. Who Would Need A Maid On The Other Side

The Princess and the Frog © Disney

Wall-E © Disney/Pixar

Anastasia © 20th Century Fox

Quest for Camelot © Warner Bros.

The Road to El Dorado © DreamWorks Animation

Pokémon © Nintendo

* * *

><p>NEW ORLEANS – VOODOO EMPORIUM<p>

Ash and Pikachu have finally made it to Dr. Facilier's Voodoo Emporium in New Orleans and they began to search around for Mrs. Ketchum until then Ash spots his mom in a cage.

"Mom!" shouted Ash.

"Ash, is that you?" ask Delia.

"Yes it's me are you okay?" replied Ash.

"I'm fine but what are you doing here?" said Delia.

"I came here to rescue you." Said Ash. "This Dr. Facilier is he here?"

"No he's still with his Friends on the Other Side" said Delia.

"Good, I got these keys to the cage come on we better get out of here." Said Ash.

Ash unlock the cage and his mother got out and they make their getaway as they trying to escape a giant icicle trapped Delia Ketchum as Ash tries to get her out then Ash is approached by Dr. Facilier.

"So you're Dr. Facilier what do you want with my mother?" questioned Ash.

"I'm glad you ask my boy. I simply want your mother to be my personal servant she'll have to do all my work and helping me create more magic spells." Answered Facilier.

"I won't let you do that Shadow Man she's not going to be your servant!" cried Ash.

"Don't talk back to me boy!" shouted Facilier.

"That's it I'll—" said Ash as the Friends on the Other Side begin to interrupt the battle.

The Friends on the Other Side didn't like what Facilier said and they begin to banish him in the underworld.

"Friends….I…I…I can explain." Said Facilier.

But the friends are still too angry at the Shadow Man as one the hand shadows begin to grap his shadow.

"No wait, wait I don't wanna go back. Can you just give one more chance I just thought she can do some work. Please don't send me back!" cried Facilier.

His Friends on the Other Side dragged him and banished him into the underworld and the giant icicles disappeared and Mrs. Ketchum has been freed again then Brock and Misty appear and saw that Ash and his mother are right and they walk back to the Pallet Town to tell Professor Oak the good news.

* * *

><p>POKEMON WORLD - MYSTERY TOWER<p>

Rasputin returned with Celebi in his cage.

"Excellent work Rasputin." Said Tzekel-Kan.

"You did well." Said Ruber.

"Thank you my friends. Lord Bowser will be please when we tell that our mission is success." Replied Rasputin.

"But what if those Pokémon trainers: Ash, Misty and Brock are on a rescue mission to find Celebi." Questioned AUTO.

"Oh I have something in my mind something more evil something really cruel." Rasputin grinned.

* * *

><p>PALLET TOWN – PROFESSOR OAK'S LAB<p>

Ash and his friends return with Mrs. Ketchum unharmed Professor Oak was glad that they were safe as they sat down to have a cup a tea Ash tells Tracey about everything at their mission.

"Tracey you should have seen how we fight those bad guys and I even beat the Shadow Man." Said Ash.

"But his Friends on the Others Side interrupt your battle and banished him into the underworld remember?" said Misty to Ash.

"Oh yeah." Replied Ash.

"That's cool but Ash I have to tell you something." Said Tracey.

"Sure Tracey, what is it?" ask Ash.

"Have you heard of a Pokémon called Celebi?" replied Tracey.

"You mean the one that we saw in the forest Yes why you ask?" said Ash.

"Well yesterday I saw this strange man with a magic reliquary that capture Celebi when I overheard him he said his name is Rasputin." Said Tracey.

He told the others the whole story of Celebi's disappearance.

"My, my that's terrible Tracey." Said Professor Oak.

"I know and Rasputin took Celebi to the place call Mystery Tower." Replied Tracey.

"You mean the Pokémon Tower where the ghost Pokémon hang out?" ask Brock.

"That's right." Said Tracey.

"We know where that is Brock, Misty, and I been there before. I better go and rescue Celebi from those creeps." Said Ash.

"Me too" said Brock.

"So will I." said Misty.


	7. The Cauldron's Master

NOTE:

The Mystery Tower scene is written by AvatarPepsiNY88

The Black Cauldron © Disney

The Lion King © Disney

Tarzan © Disney

The Rescuers Down Under © Disney

Wall-E © Disney/Pixar

The Pebble and the Penguin © Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer

The Road to El Dorado © DreamWorks Animation

Anastasia © 20th Century Fox

Quest for Camelot © Warner Bros.

Pokémon © Nintendo

* * *

><p>EUROPE – THE HORNED KING'S CASTLE<p>

Mewtwo entered the Horned King's evil castle and see what the evil emperor is up to. The Horned King plans to rise his Cauldron Born warriors to attack Ash and his friends for world domination.

"World domination? Can this be war or is it something…more?" said Mewtwo to himself.

"Now I will have my army of the dead the cauldron born. Arise my soldiers of death our time has come!" demined the Horned King.

Then the black cauldron begins to shake and starts leaking blood. It spits a huge ball of fire and produces a green mist that settles over the rotting skeletons. And then the skeleton soldiers began to rise surprised Mewtwo.

"What? Impossible!" Mewtwo shouted to himself.

"My phantom warriors have come to life! Now my plans for world domination will be succeed. Go fourth my deathless warriors destroy the Pokémon trainers Ash and his friends once and for all! "Command the Horned King.

The Creeper is exciting about the Horned King's evil plans.

"Come your highness, let's get better view from above." Said the Creeper.

"I will not let the Horned King get away with his evil plot I will put an end to this madness." said Mewtwo.

Mewtwo storms down to the black cauldron quickly before the Horned King back meanwhile the Horned King and the Creeper watches the cauldron born army march to where Ash and his friends.

"Only moments away of victory my greatest triumph has come!" said the Horned King.

"You did it sire you did it!" said the Creeper.

"Yes and soon no Pokémon trainer will be able to get in my way!" shouted the Horned King.

Back inside Mewtwo begins to uses his psychic powers to stop the black cauldron for bringing back the cauldron born.

"Horned King you have failed your plans I will put an end of this madness now!" said Mewtwo.

With his psychic powers the fire and the green mist is suddenly being sucked back into the cauldron. Outside, the Cauldron Born soldiers are staggering and falling into heaps and becoming dusty skeletons once more.

"Sire look, what's wrong with them? They're dying!" said the Creeper.

"This can't be possible!" said the Horned King. "Did you do something wrong to it?"

"Me? No I was with you the whole time maybe it needs another body." Replied the Creeper.

"Yes your body Creeper." Said the Horned King.

He and the Creeper went down stairs and see what the trouble is some the Cauldron Born soldiers are lying down.

"Wake up, come alive!" cried the Horned King "What's the matter you fools GET UP AND KILL!"

"Your majesty look it's that rare Pokémon Mewtwo he's the one who cause of this!" shouted the Creeper.

The Horned King is furious of Mewtwo and his powers.

"You are the one who is responsible. Now Mewtwo you shall die!" said The Horned King angrily.

"No you're the one who shall die." Replied Mewtwo.

Mewtwo uses his psychic powers to control the Black Cauldron to suck the Horned King.

"What, What are you doing? You will not defeat me, curse you Mewtwo, No, no, NOOOO!" screamed the Horned King.

He just been blown into the Black Cauldron and the Horned King vanishes.

"Oh no the poor king is gone I better scram before something bad happens." Said the Creeper as he run away.

* * *

><p>POKEMON WORLD- MYSTERY TOWER<p>

AUTO had just watched the Horned King's fiery death at the hands of Mewtwo. However, he still has Celebi captive.

"Hmm," muttered AUTO. "Better keep Celebi captive before Ash and his friends come to the mysterious tower."

"You're right, AUTO" Tzekel-Kan said with a snarled face. "We must prevent them!"

"Your plan is perfect, Tzekel-Kan," Ruber replied. "But how will we do that?"

"We should fight them!" Rasputin cried out. "But someone must keep guarding Celebi."

"Yes," AUTO replied. "And as a matter of fact, I have sent other villains to take care of them."

AUTO turned on the computer screen and showed some other villains preparing to attack.

"Hey, Clayton!" shouted McLeach on screen. "Let's go hunting for those pipsqueaks' Pokémon."

"With pleasure," Clayton replied with a wicked smile.

"Alright, I'm going to attack very strong, and I know just who!" Scar said wickedly.

"Yes. Time for a game of disappearing Pokémon," Drake said with a wicked smile.

AUTO gleefully turned off the computer screen and sent Tzekel-Kan, Ruber, and Rasputin into attacking Ash and his friends.

"Very well then, AUTO!" Tzekel-Kan said. "I'll go unleash my stone jaguar!"

"Rasputin, why don't you team with me?" Ruber asked.

"With pleasure," Rasputin replied. "I have a special attack waiting for them! By the way, do you have Excalibur?"

"Yes, yes I do," Ruber answered back.

So Tzekel-Kan, Ruber, and Rasputin laughed wickedly as they left the tower.

"Perfect," AUTO said wickedly. "Now to guard Celebi..."


	8. Rock, Stone, and Jaguar

NOTE:

Oogie Boogie's Lair bit is written by AvatarPepsiNY88.

The Black Cauldron © Disney

The Nightmare Before Christmas © Disney

The Road to El Dorado © DreamWorks Animation

Pokémon © Nintendo

* * *

><p>EL DORADO - HIGH PRIEST TEMPLE<p>

Tzekel-Kan is watching Ash and his friends coming to the mystery tower to rescue from his cauldron.

"We will see about that I've got a surprise for them." Grinned Tzekel-Kan.

He uses his magic to unleash the stone jaguar to life. The jaguar awakens and Tzekel-Kan was knocked down on his knees gave control of the jaguar.

"Do…as I command!" command Tzekel-Kan. "Watch out trainers the age of the jaguar is coming." He laughed evilly and Tzekel-Kan and the jaguar stone left El Dorado and stop Ash and his friends

* * *

><p>KANTO REGION – VIRIDIAN FOREST<p>

Ash and his friends are walking in viridian forest trying to find the mystery tower.

"So Brock, how close is the mystery tower in Lavender Town?" said Ash.

"Well as long as we can catch a boat in Vermillion City we'll be there in 4 days." Answer Brock.

"4 days? But we'll never get there in time." Said Misty.

"Don't worry Misty, as long as we take the same path like in our last Pokémon we'll be there before any bad happens to Celebi." Said Ash to Misty.

"Well I hope you're right." Replied Misty.

Suddenly Ash and his friends heard some giant footsteps coming their way.

"Whoa, what was that?" cried Ash.

"Was it a herd of Tauros?" ask Brock.

"There's no Tauros in the Viridian Forest." Said Misty.

"No there's something…..big coming this way!" yelled Ash.

They notice that a giant stone jaguar came out through the trees and it stopped in front of them and Tzekel-Kan approached them.

"Who is that guy?" question Misty

"I am Tzekel-Kan the high priest in El Dorado and you want to get the mystery tower you'll have to challenge me first!" answered Kan.

"What? So one of the guys who were friends with Rasputin." Shouted Ash.

"That's right so you want to have a battle with me?" asked Tzekel-Kan.

"Yeah!" replied Ash.

"Wait, why not battle me instead?" Brock interrupted.

"Very well." Smiled Kan.

"Brock—"

"I'll keep him busy you'll guys need to get to the tower fast." Said Brock to Ash and Misty.

"Let Brock battle him, we have to go and rescue Celebi." Agreed Misty.

"Okay, come on Pikachu let's go." Ash nodded.

So Ash and Misty left to go to the Mystery Tower and Brock and Tzekel-Kan begin their battle.

"Alright Onix, let's go!" said Brock as he throws his Pokéball and summons his Onix into battle.

Tzekel-Kan uses his stone jaguar to attack uses its paws give Onix a big knocked down Tzekel Kan laughed.

"Let's see your Pokémon can be the match for my jaguar." Shouted Tzekel-Kan.

"Onix tackle attack!" cried Brock.

But Tzekel-Kan commands his stone jaguar and tackle Onix but dodged uses tail whip on the jaguar when the big jump just happened the ground cracked Brock and his Onix got out the way but Tzekel Kan and his stone jaguar fell down and sends into the water vortex and Tzekel-Kan is defeated so Onix rested.

"Good job Onix return." Said Brock as he calls back his Onix in his Pokéball. "Now to catch up with Ash and Misty."

* * *

><p>HALLOWEEN TOWN- OOGIE BOOGIE'S LAIR<p>

Oogie Boogie was having a fun time gambling, when suddenly, someone arrives at the doorsteps.

"Bah, humbug!" Oogie Boogie snarled. "Jack Skellington, this better not be another one pf your nasty schemes again!"

Oogie Boogie opened his trapdoor and outside is actually a mysterious visitor none other than Creeper.

"Alright, what do you want, you little creep?" asked Oogie snarling.

"Excuse me, Oogie Boogie," Creeper replied frightened. "My master, the Horned King had just been killed at the hands of Mewtwo!"

"Whoa! Slow down!" Oogie cried. "Who's this Mewtwo?"

"Um, did I mention that he's the rare Pokémon who killed my master?" Creeper yelled.

"Oh yeah," replied Oogie. "That Mewtwo! Well then, I shall go find him and challenge him to prove his strengths!"

"Why, thank you, Oogie Boogie," Creeper shouted with glee.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Oogie snarled. "Alright, Mewtwo. I don't care what you're doing, but you're going down!"

So Oogie Boogie left his lair and Halloweentown as he set off to find Mewtwo and challenge him to a battle.

"Jesus Christ! I wonder if Oogie Boogie may be stronger than Mewtwo," Creeper cried with laughter. "Oh well, I will wish him good luck..."


	9. Hunter vs Predator 1 The Hunter's Menace

Tarzan © Disney

The Rescuers Down Under © Disney

The Hunchback of Notre Dame © Disney

Robin Hood © Disney

An American Tail: Fievel Goes West ©Universal

Rock and Rule © Nelvana

Pokémon ©Nintendo

* * *

><p>JOHTO REGION – CASTLE<p>

Squirtle and Bulbasaur are lost in the woods on a rainy day trying to get back to Ash and his friends but then they discover a mysterious Castle mansion they thought they could stay there but they were approached by two hunters Clayton and Percival C. McLeach.

"Well Clayton, look what two kinds of Pokémon I found a Squirtle and a Bulbasaur." Said McLeach.

"Ah yes, I remember them they belong to that trainer named Ash Ketchum." Said Clayton.

Squirtle and Bulbasaur were scared when they saw they have guns but they're not afraid for a battle.

"It seems like they want to have with us what do you think?" McLeach said.

"I think it's a splendid idea McLeach." Replied Clayton.

"Excellent, I will deal with that pathetic little Squirtle."

"And I will deal with that little Bulbasaur."

Squirtle begins to battle McLeach and he uses his gun to begin to shoot at Squirtle and it dodges McLeach's gunshots and uses water to squirt McLeach into a stream to the waterfall.

"What? No…I hate waterfalls…NOOO!" shouted McLeach as he falls to his death.

Meanwhile Bulbasaur uses his razor leaf to cut his gun but Clayton begins to finish Bulbasaur with is knife but Bulbasaur uses solar beam attack to trap Clayton with the vines but he tries to escape by cutting the vines and falls down and the vine hangs him to his death Squirtle and Bulbasaur begin to get inside the castle to get try so they can find Ash in the morning.

* * *

><p>FRANCE, PARIS – THE HALL OF PARIS<p>

In the Hall of Paris Prince John and Cat R. Waul were in meeting with Judge of Paris named Claude Frollo.

"Ah so you two are Prince John from England and Cat R. Waul from New York City welcome." Said Frollo as he approaches them.

"It's a pleasure to be here Frollo." Said Cat R. Waul.

"Indeed so what did you summon us here?" asked Prince John.

"I call you here today because it's about those particular creatures they call themselves Pokémon and the ones that are kids are their trainers."

"Pokémon Trainers? BAAH they only Pokémon trainer I hate is Ash Ketchum!" shouted Prince John.

"You know that human kid?" questioned Waul.

"Yeah, I've heard that he won the Orange league champion chip he makes me angry!" answered Prince John.

"Yes but I have a plan to capture him." Thought Frollo. "Mr. Waul if you see your friend Warren T. Rat tell him that you two would join forces to capture that Pokémon researcher Professor Samuel Oak."

"Yes I will do that!" Cat R. Waul accepts.

"Prince John you will remain in your castle in England until I send you the news of young Ketchum's capture so you can start making plans on your own." Requested Frollo.

"Very well, I will return to my castle right away." Prince John agrees.

As the two of them left the Hall of Paris Frollo approaches a dark villain hidden in the shadows.

"Everything's going in our way Mok." Said Frollo.

"Excellent, soon that boy will be ours then nothing can stop us." Said Mok.

"Then we'll shall begin our battlefield against those Pokémon and their trainers come along." Said Frollo.


	10. Water In, Reliquary Out

NOTE

The first scene is written by AvatarPepsiNY88

The Lion King © Disney

Wall-E © Disney/Pixar

The Pebble and the Penguin © Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer

Anastasia © 20th Century Fox

Quest for Camelot © Warner Bros.

Pokémon © Nintendo

* * *

><p>DARK FOREST- POKEMON WORLD<p>

Ash, Pikachu, and Misty are just close to the mysterious tower when suddenly Ruber, and Rasputin show up and tells one of them to challenge them.

"Ash, you must keep on going to the tower," Misty told Ash. "I'll handle these baddies."

"Very well then," Ash replied as he and Pikachu moved on.

"Excellent!" Ruber shouted as he pulled out Excalibur and his potion. He then poured some of the potion on his left arm and Excalibur.

"Now..." Ruber yelled when his arm began to transform. "Prepare...for the dawn...of a new era!"

Misty was surprised as Ruber's left arm was now his left Excalibur arm, but she wouldn't go down.

"Staryu, come on out!" Misty said as she let her Staryu out of its Poke Ball.

"Heh, heh!" Ruber laughed as he pointed his sword arm at the Pokemon. "That thing won't stand a chance." But he was wrong as Misty ordered Staryu to knock Ruber down the ground.

"You think you won?" Ruber shouted furiously. "Well think again..."

"Oh, I'll think again alright," Misty said sarcastically. "Staryu, lure him to the stone!"

Staryu followed his trainer's orders and Ruber's sword was stuck on the stone.

"No, that's not true. That's IMPOSSIBLE!" Ruber screamed as the stone blew out some magic and made Ruber melt.

Misty defeated Ruber, but Rasputin was left to deal with.

"Alright Staryu, you might not be a match for this next one, so return!" Misty ordered Staryu. After Staryu went back into the Poke Ball, Misty released Starmie.

"Smart choice, but is it smart enough to beat me?" Rasputin snarled. So, Rasputin waved his reliquary at Starmie as dark powers blew across her.

"Starmie, hit Rasputin behind!" Misty ordered. Starmie did what she said and hit Rasputin, who accidentally lets go of the reliquary.

"No, my reliquary!" Rasputin shouted in horror. "Without it, Celebi would be released!" Rasputin tried to get it back, but Starmie destroyed it which caused some flying demons to kill him.

"No, you insulate brat!" Rasputin screamed angrily at Misty. "What have you DONE?"

Suddenly, the demons zapped Rasputin and killed him making him a bare boned skeleton that transformed into dust blowing away.

"Whew, that's over," Misty said. "Really hard to deal with these two, but I won. Return now, Starmie!" Misty sent Starmie back into the Poke Ball.

"Now, I have to wait for Ash," Misty replied as she was outside the tower. "Any minute now..."

* * *

><p>POKEMON WORLD – MYSTERY TOWER<p>

AUTO watched Ruber and Rasputin's defeat and notice that Ash and Pikachu are getting close to the mystery tower.

"Not possible he's almost here!" cried AUTO "I must not let him rescue Celebi I better see what Drake is up to."

AUTO turn the monitor see Drake spying on Ash and Pikachu walking.

"That little twerp, he'll rescue Celebi for sure!" shouted Drake "But I'll make sure he never does I'll distract his Pikachu by having a battle it'll keep him so busy he'll never reach Celebi in time!"

Drake laughed and continues to follow Ash to the mystery tower AUTO switch the channel to see Scar scheme.

"My challenge will be Charizard." Scar said. "When I kill that fire Pokémon, the trainer Ash will be next and this time nothing can stop me!"

AUTO thought of those two villains plans.

"Yes but if Ash shows up to reach Celebi I'll be ready." Grinned AUTO.

AUTO turns off the monitor and begins to plan an ambush for Ash's appearance.


	11. Carnivorous Volcano Battle

NOTE:

The underworld scene is written by AvatarPepsiNY88

The Lion King © Disney

Hercules © Disney

The Nightmare Before Christmas © Disney

Pokémon © Nintendo

* * *

><p>POKEMON WORLD – MT. KENYA<p>

On the volcano of Mt. Kenya Scar approaches Charizard for a match.

"Ah Charizard we meet at last." Said Scar. "When I finish with you I'll find your old friend Ash Ketchum and kill him as well."

Charizard didn't like what Scar said so the two of them fight to the death Scar tackle Charizard and fell down but quickly flies up before he falls into the lava Scar was surprised and see Charizard begin to pick him up.

"Not possible!" he cried.

Charizard picks up Charizard by using its Seismic Toss attack to throw the lion into the lava.

"NOOOOOO!" screamed Scar as falls to his death

Charizard won the battle and decided to take a rest.

* * *

><p>UNDERWORLD- RIVER STYX<p>

Since Hades' defeat at the hands of Brock, Pain and Panic searched all around the River Styx, but only can see dead souls in there.

"Well, no Hades on top of the Styx," Pain said. "But there's a lot of dead souls I see."

"Yeah, let's take a look of them," Panic replied. "Let's see there's Jafar, Maleficent, Ursula, Facilier, Horned King, McLeach, Clayton, Ruber, and Rasputin. That's it!"

"Wait, what about Ratigan and Tzekel-Kan?" asked Pain in confusion.

"Hey, a fall doesn't always add as a villain's death you know!" Panic replied slapping Pain.

"Sorry," Pain said nervously.

Suddenly, another dead soul came into the Underworld and into the River Styx.

"So, it's Scar who comes in this time, right?" Pain asked.

"Yep. He's been tossed into the lavas of the volcano, Mount Kenya," Panic replied.

"Wait, Mount Kenya's near the Pride Lands? And it was that Charizard monster that killed Scar?" Pain asked.

"Mount Kenya near Pride Lands? I don't know. But Charizard killing Scar? Yes, Pain!" Panic answered.

Suddenly, a green boogie monster crashed in, and grabbed Pain and Panic from the River Styx.

"Alright, you two. Where is Mewtwo?" yelled Oogie Boogie.

"No, no, please don't hurt us!" Pain cried frighteningly.

"Please, anything but that!" Panic cried cowardly.

"Then where is MEWTWO?" Oogie Boogie roared.

"Oh, Mewtwo," Panic replied back. "I don't who Mewtwo and I don't know where he is."

"Neither do I," Pain answered in return.

"Grr. Alright, you two are lucky. But if you guys are lying, then I'll be kicking your butts!" Oogie snarled as he left the Underworld.

"Well, wasn't that pointless?" Panic cried after Oogie left the Underworld.

"I don't know, but anyways, let's just walk around the Underworld until Hades returns," Pain said.

"Good idea. Seriously, Hades is a god. He can't die!" Panic replied back as they went to walk around the Underworld.

But as they left to walk around, they didn't notice some blue skin lying around the River Styx...


	12. Thunderous Strength

The Penguin and the Pebble © Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer

An American Tail © Universal

An American Tail: Fievel Goes West © Universal

Super Mario Bros. © Nintendo

Sailor Moon S © DIC Entertainment

Pokémon © Nintendo

* * *

><p>POKEMON WORLD - MYSTERY TOWER<p>

Ash and Pikachu are walking upstairs getting close to where Celebi is when suddenly they were approached by Drake who wants to have a challenge with Pikachu.

"Pikachu keep that penguin busy while I'll find Celebi." Said Ash to Pikachu.

"Well come you little pest let's see what you got." Said Drake.

As the two of them begin their battle Drake begin to charge at Pikachu and knock it over but Pikachu doesn't want to give up it use its thundershock attack on Drake.

"YEEEEOOOWWW! Why you little…" shouted Drake.

Pikachu dodges Drake's attacks and with Pikachu's thunderbolt attack Drake begins to his great big fall out the Mystery Tower after the battle Pikachu went up to go find Ash.

* * *

><p>POKEMON WORLD – PEWTER CITY<p>

Warren T. Rat is counting his money that he steel from the banks when Digit tells him the news about Ratigan.

"Uh boss?" interrupted Digit.

"GAAHH! Digit you made me lost my count what is it?" asked Warren T. Rat.

"It's your friend Ratigan he fell down and got defeated by Pikachu." Answered Digit.

"WHAT? Curses that electric rat is nothing but trouble. Hmmm…." Wonder Warren. "But I might deal with Pikachu but my cat gang is too short where can I get some more cats?"

"Perhaps I can be of help Warren." Said Cat R. Waul as he approaches Warren T. Rat.

"Cat R. Waul?" surprised Warren. "What are you doing?"

"I was in the meeting with Frollo in the Hall of Paris." Replied Waul. "He told me that you and I have a human to kidnap."

"Really?" grinned Warren. "I'm listening."

* * *

><p>SPACE – CASTLE KOOPA<p>

Bowser and his queen Mistress Nine need to think of plan to finish Ash and his friends for good.

"Bah, Facilier is down Ash is close to where Celebi is!" said Bowser

"What about Mewtwo?" ask Mistress Nine.

"You're right, that Pokémon betrayed me once but I will make him pay I will summon Thrax he'll know what to do." Said Bowser.

"Yes." Said Mistress Nine with an evil smile. "In the meantime I'm gonna go and awake your trusted pet Sharptooth I have a favor for him."


	13. Just Getting Started

Wall-E © Disney/Pixar

Hercules © Disney

Beauty and the Beast © Disney

Osmosis Jones © Warner Bros.

Super Mario Bros. © Nintendo

All Dogs Go to Heaven ©Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer

An American Tail © Universal

An American Tail: Fievel Goes West © Universal

Mistress Nine © DIC Entertainment

The Land Before Time © Universal

Pokémon © Nintendo

* * *

><p>POKEMON WORLD – MYSTERY TOWER<p>

Ash and Pikachu have finally found Celebi's cage but AUTO is still guarding.

"Halt!" said AUTO.

"Let Celebi go!" shouted Ash.

"Never!" replied AUTO "But my troops will take care of you."

AUTO summons his troops to take care of Ash.

"I don't have time for this." Said Ash. "Go Cyndaquil!"

Ash calls out Cyndaquil into battle.

"Cyndaquil, Flamethrower!" commanded Ash.

Cyndaquil uses Flamethrower and destroy all of AUTO's troops.

"Not possible!" said AUTO.

"It is possible AUTO." Said Ash. "Now I'm gonna turn you off!"

Ash begins to charge to charge at AUTO but he shocks Ash but he got up and grabs AUTO and founds the off switch and turns off AUTO with AUTO defeated the cage is open and Celebi is free.

"Yes we did it!" shouted Ash. "Come on Pikachu let's get out of here."

Ash, Pikachu and Celebi walk outside of the Mystery Tower when they were approached by Misty and Brock.

"Hey Ash!" said Brock.

"Hey guys!" said Ash. "What's up?"

"We came here to see if you're alright." Said Misty.

"I'm fine I got Celebi out of the tower." Replied Ash.

With that settle Celebi say good-bye to Ash, Misty and Brock and they set off back to Pallet Town to tell Professor Oak the good news.

"You know guys I have a feeling that there's gonna be more bad guys that we're going to battle with." Thought Ash.

"What makes you say that?" asked Misty.

"Well I'm just saying that there's going to be war between evil and the Pokémon and the trainers." Answered Ash.

"Oh relax Ash." Said Brock. "Even if there were villains that try to take over the world I'm sure that we should be ready for them."

"You're right Brock." Said Ash. "Besides what could possibly go wrong?"

* * *

><p>THE UNDERWORLD – HADES' CHAMBER<p>

In the underworld Pain and Panic are playing go fish.

"Hey Panic, got any 3's?" said Pain.

"Nope, go fish!" said Panic.

Suddenly their game is interrupted by Hades who just climbed out the River Styx.

"PAIN! PAINC!" yelled Hades.

"GAAH! Hades!" screamed Pain and Panic as they were surprised to see their master returned.

But Hades is too angry to talk to them so he zaps them.

"I'VE NEVER BEEN SO HUMILATED BY POKEMON TRAINERS! Alright, fine, fine, I'm cool fine." Said Hades. "That kid Ash and his friends may have mess with me but I'll teach them some manners."

"But how boss?" said Pain.

"Let me see I might need some information how to get rid them." Thought Hades.

He begins to think until he got an idea.

"I got it I'll go to the Team Rocket HQ and ask Giovanni about the information about how I should get rid Ash and those kids." Said Hades.

He got on his chariot and goes flies off to the Team Rocket headquarters.

* * *

><p>POKEMON WORLD – TEAM ROCKET HEADQUARTERS<p>

Hades arrived at the Team Rocket HQ and approaches Giovanni's office.

"Who's there?" questioned Giovanni

"Name's Hades lord of the dead hi how ya doing?" answered Hades.

"Ah yes, I've heard of you Hades, what can I do for you?" asked Giovanni.

"Nothing personal, just some information of how I can defeat some Pokémon trainers like Ash and his meddling friends." Replied Hades.

"Well that doesn't surprise me." Said Giovanni.

"And I just we could team up, join forces, and kill those pests what do you say?" said Hades.

"Sorry I have more important things to do here Hades." Refused Giovanni. "I'm the guy who wants rare Pokémon not the guy who wants young trainers."

"I KNOW!" shouted Hades. "You are, I got it. I got the message."

"But I can give you the information." Said Giovanni.

"Great, you give the information and I'll let you and your Team Rocket agents do your thing let's shake on." Said Hades.

"Well let's get started." Said Giovanni.

"Yes we're there man!" said Hades.

Hades and Giovanni shake their hands and Giovanni gives Hades the information how he can defeat Ash and his friends.

* * *

><p>SPACE – KOOPA CASTLE<p>

Thrax arrives at Bowser throne room.

"So, this is where Lord Bowser's kingdom rules." Said Thrax.

"Thrax, so nice of you to come." Said Bowser

"Same here, what can I do to please my master?" Asked Thrax.

"I wanted to go down to earth and hunt me the rare Pokémon that wants betrayed me." Said Bowser.

"Oh really what kind of rare Pokémon?" said Thrax.

"Mewtwo." Answered Bowser.

"Mewtwo? Show me what he looks like." Said Thrax.

Bowser so Thrax Mewtwo on his video monitor which it makes a big threat to Thrax.

"Humph, he's not all that powerful." Grinned Thrax.

"Indeed. So what kind of powers do you have to finish Mewtwo?" asked Bowser.

"Deadly." Replied Thrax with an evil smile.

* * *

><p>FRANCE – GASTON'S TAVERN<p>

Carface and Killer arrived at Gaston's Tavern Killer doesn't like the looks of this.

"I don't like it boss." Worried Killer. "I don't like it that Gaston hunts down animals and puts their heads on the wall I don't want my head…"

"Killer!" interrupted Carface.

"Yeah boss?" said Killer.

"Be quiet, we came here is that I'm gonna hire Gaston to take care of something." Replied Carface.

"L-l-l-like what?" wonder Killer. "Dragons? Monsters?"

Killer begins to faint.

"You idiot." Said Carface when he shook his head left and right.

Carface knocks on the door and Gaston answer it and let's Carface and Killer in and they begin to discuss their bargain.

"Alright Carface get on with it! What is that you want?" questioned Gaston.

"Uh boss you want me to do the talk?" asked Killer.

"Shut up!" said Carface. "It's nothing Gaston I just want you to do a little favor for me."

"Favor huh?" said Gaston.

"Ha, Ha, favors are for babies." Laughed Lefou.

Gaston elbowed Lefou on the head.

"What Lefou means is I like favors." Said Gaston.

"Good, if you heard of a young boy named Ash Ketchum I wanted you to get rid of him." Said Carface.

"I've heard of that kid if he messes with someone like Gaston I'll tear them to pieces." Said Gaston.

"If you succeeded I will reward you $1,000." Said Carface.

"Agree Carface I do your favor." Said Gaston.

"Excellent!" said Carface with evilly smile.

* * *

><p>POKEMON WORLD - PEWTER CITY<p>

Meanwhile in Pewter City Cat R. Waul told Warren T. Rat everything about Frollo's request.

"Interesting Waul but how are we gonna sneak up to this Professor Oak's lab and kidnap him?" asked Warren T. Rat.

"It's simple." Replied Waul. "We'll need a distraction on the Poke-Corral."

"I know." Thought Warren. "We'll have our cats scare those little Pokémon."

"Yes and when Oak comes outside and see what's all the commotion we'll jump our sack and take them to Frollo." Said Cat R. Waul.

"Yeah and he'll reward us with some good money." Said Warren T. Rat.

"Yeah come along now we must get the boys and get ready for our great plan." Commanded Cat R. Waul.

Warren T. Rat and Cat R. Waul went to go get their cats to be ready for their plan to capture Professor Oak.

* * *

><p>POKEMON WORLD – THE DARK CAVE<p>

Mistress Nine searches one of Bowser's trusted pets and founds Sharptooth sleeping.

"Sharptooth awaken." Ordered Mistress Nine.

Sharptooth woke up with a roar and he is under Mistress Nine's control.

"Come we have some matters to deal with." Said Mistress Nine.


	14. Gambling the Gambles

The Nightmare Before Christmas © Disney

The Hunchback of Notre Dame © Disney

An American Tail © Universal

An American Tail: Fievel Goes West © Universal

Pokémon © Nintendo

* * *

><p>POKEMON - MT. KENYA<p>

Mewtwo is resting in his secret place Mt. Kenya until suddenly Oogie Boogie approaches to him.

"Well, well, well, what have we here?" laughed Oogie Boogie. "Mewtwo ooh, I'm really scared so you're the one the Creeper's been talking about."

"What do you want?" questioned Mewtwo.

"I heard you defeated The Horned King." Replied Oogie Boogie. "Bu that's all going to change because you are DOUBLE DEAD!"

"You cannot defeat me Oogie!" said Mewtwo. "My powers are powerful!"

"Well come on Psychic Pokémon!" demanded Oogie.

Mewtwo begin to uses one of his psychic attacks to get Oogie but Oogie laughed has he pull the switch to call his jackpot shot guns.

"FIRE!" shouted Oogie.

But Mewtwo uses his black ball to cut of the hands before they started shooting Oogie gasped and decided to run away from the battle.

"So long Mewtwo!" laughed Oogie

"You coward!" cried Mewtwo "This battle is not over yet!"

Mewtwo uses his psychic power to rip open Oogie's sack of bugs.

"NOOO!" Oogie screamed "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?"

Oogie's bugs fell into the water and drowned but one of them escaped but Mewtwo uses foot to squash it the battle is over now Mewtwo can get back to his rest.

* * *

><p>PALLET TOWN – PROFESSOR OAK'S LAB<p>

Warren T. Rat and Cat R. Waul arrived at Professor Oak's lab.

"Alright boys." Said Warren to his men. "You all know what to do."

"Do your stuff." Said Waul to his men.

The cats rushed off to follow Warren and Waul's orders back inside Tracey and Professor Oak are still researching for legendary Pokémon: Entei, Lugia, Moltres, Articuno, and Zapdos but their research has been interrupted by noise outside.

"What's going on out there?" asked Tracey.

"I'll find out what the trouble is." Said Professor Oak.

Oak ran outside and see what the trouble is he notice that Warren and Waul's cats are scaring the Pokémon but he didn't notice he's walking into a trap.

"NOW!" demanded Cat R. Waul.

The cats began to tackle the professor until they tie him up and put him in the sack.

"Our mission is accomplished." Said Warren T. Rat.

"Excellent," said Cat R. Waul. "I'll call Frollo and tell him the good news."

* * *

><p>FRANCE – HALL OF PARIS<p>

In the Hall of Paris Frollo answers the telephone.

"Hello Frollo?" said Waul "Professor Oak has been successfully captured."

"Good" replied Frollo. "Bring him here to the Hall of Paris so I shall have plans for him."

"Yes sir we're on It." Said Cat R. Waul.

Frollo puts down the telephone and he said to himself.

"Oak will be the perfect bait for me to capture Ash and I'll have Mok to keep an I on him and I'll tell Prince John to make his move." Grinned Frollo.


	15. One Hooked Eye

Peter Pan © Disney

The Thief and the Cobbler © Miramax Films

Hercules © Disney

Rock and Rule © Nevlana

Pokémon © Nintendo

* * *

><p>NEVERLAND – JOLLY ROGER<p>

On the Jolly Roger in Neverland the pirates are having a peaceful life except Captain Hook who's trying so concentrate of thinking of new way to catch Peter Pan when his thinking is interrupted by a parade.

"What is all the blasted racket?" said Hook.

"Uh Captain?" said Mr. Smee.

"What?" asked Hook.

"I think we have company it's ZigZag and the One Eyes." Replied Smee.

Hook notice that ZigZag the sorcerer approaches the Jolly Roger he wasn't surprised but he is crossed.

"Blast that ZigZag and those One Eyes how can I think of a plan to catch Pan with them around?!" he shouted.

"Captain Hook have no fear ZigZag is here." Said ZigZag.

"How dare you came to my ship?!" cried Hook.

"Temper, temper." ZigZag replied. "I figure we could make a deal."

"I'm not interested with your deals ZigZag away with you!" said Hook.

"I think you will be have you heard of a Pokémon trainer named Brock?" he asked.

"No, no, no, no, no I haven't heard of…wait." Hook began to think of Brock who's a friend of Ash Ketchum.

"You mean that Gym Leader from Pewter City ZigZag?"

"Yeah that's him I just thought you and I could join forces and get rid of that boy then I'll tell you how you catch this Peter Pan deal?" requested ZigZag.

"Alright ZigZag my crew and I will join you so deal." Accepted Hook.

* * *

><p>PEWTER CITY – GYM<p>

Captain Hook and ZigZag arrived at the Pewter City Gym where they will challenge Brock and Brock heard the noise and when outside and see what's going on.

"A Parade?" Brock wondered. "It's not even Thanksgiving or New Year's Day."

Brock saw a group of One Eyes and Pirates.

"Can I help you guys with something?" asked Brock.

"Yes lad." Replied Hook. "You can help by challenging us."

"Alright." Brock accepts "Who's first?"

"I am nothing can beat Captain James Hook!" Hook answered.

"Show off." Said ZigZag to himself.

"Geodude let's go!" said Brock as he throws the Pokeball to summon Geodude.

Geodude tackles Hook but he doesn't want to give up that easily so Geodude uses a rock to throw at him but Hook dodges and he falls into the ocean where his enemy the Tick-Toc Crocodile follow him for his lunch so Hook swam for his life.

"SMEEEE SAVE ME!" he shouted

Smee and Hook's crew retreat to save him.

"Hang on Captain we're coming!" shouted Smee.

Much to ZigZag's annoyance.

"Who needs him? I'm next!" he said and charges at Brock.

"Geodude return." said Brock as he call Geodude back into the Pokeball. "This battle just getting started Vulpix go."

Brock calls out Vulpix and ZigZag is getting closer.

"Vulpix use quick attack!" commanded Brock.

Vulpix charges at ZigZag's horse and he fell off.

"Now you had it!" he cried.

"Use flamethrower!" said Brock.

Vulpix uses flamethrower and it burned ZigZag's foot and falls in a hole and the flames also caught all of the One Eyes weapons and Machines on fire.

"Oops Vulpix return!" Brock calls back. "I better head back inside before the gym burns down."

Brock rushed inside and Officer Jenny and the Squirtle Squad arrived to put down the fire.

* * *

><p>THE UNDERWORLD – HADES' CHAMBER<p>

Hades watches Brock's battle with Captain Hook and ZigZag and won the fight much to Hades' fury.

"I can't believe this guy." He said. "Those two didn't even beat him and it's getting in my nerves!"

"Uh pardon us Hades?" said Pain

"WHAT!?" he cried.

"There's something you need see it this guy named Mok Swagger" said Panic

"Grrr. Does he want to join my forces?" Hades asked.

"No he has some other plans." Replied Pain.

Hades began to watches Mok's plan with his viewing globe which it makes him interesting.

"Soon as I have Ash I shall have my own army for the war of Pokémon Trainers my friend Frollo will be pleased and nothing can stop me." Said Mok.

Hades begins to like Mok's plan.

"Oh yeah…" he grinned. "Come on boys we got plans."

As they left a ghost of an evil sorcerer begins to climb out of the River Sytx.


	16. Mt St Hell-Ens!

Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs © Disney

Mulan © Disney

The Hunchback of Notre Dame © Disney

An American Tail © Universal

An American Tail: Fievel Goes West © Universal

Pokémon © Nintendo

* * *

><p>SWITZERLAND – EVIL QUEEN'S CASTLE<p>

The leader of the hun army Shan-Yu approaches the throne room who is summoned by The Evil Queen and has an important task for him.

"Greetings your majesty." Greeted Shan-Yu "How can I be of survives to you?"

"I have an important task for you." Said the Queen. "I like you to go to the Kanto region and see if you can defeat a rare Pokémon that is a threat to my plans."

"Of course and what is this rare Pokémon that is a threat to you my queen?" the Hun leader asked.

The Queen replied "That would be Mew it had special powers that I cannot stand I sense that Mew can be located on the snowy mountains."

"As you wish your highness." Grinned Shan-Yu with his acceptation.

Shan-Yu left the throne room to get started with his mission and the Queen wishes good luck.

"Don't disappoint me Shan-Yu." She said.

* * *

><p>POKEMON WORLD – SNOWY MOUNTAIN<p>

Shan-Yu and the huns traveled up to the snowy mountains searching for Mew up in the clouds Mew was flying out seeing things that's going on in the war of good and evil until then he spotted Shan-Yu and his hun army.

"Mew?" said Mew.

"Perfect." Said Shan-Yu and commands the attack. "CHAAAAARGE!"

The huns had begun their charge going after Mew but Mew thinks it is way too easy to take care of the Shan-Yu and his army using his psychic power making an avalanche felling down from the mountain Shan-Yu look behind horrifying.

"Retreat!" he shouted.

But the snow was coming down too fast and it Shan-Yu ran as fast as he could but was no use Shan-Yu and the huns are buried alive in the snow and Mew decided to leave the mountains.

* * *

><p>POKEMON WORLD – MOUNT KENYA<p>

The fight was watched by Mewtwo when he saw Mew defeated Shan-Yu and his army along with his two clone Pokémon: Pikachu and Meowth.

"Pika, Pika, Pikachu." Said Pikachu.

"You asked why did Mew defeated Shan-Yu and the Huns?" Translated Mewtwo.

"Pika" replied Pikachu.

"For his own protection the Huns were sent by The Evil Queen herself if she kills Mew she will know his secrets and where we all are." said Mewtwo.

And the Mewoth clone asked Mewtwo that there's another reason about the war of Pokemon and the forces of evil and Mewtwo replied.

"I assure you that was not the case if there is of war for Pokémon, trainers and the villains we should be ready for that."

* * *

><p>VIRIDIAN CITY - POKEMON CENTER<p>

Brock told Ash and Misty the whole story about Hook and ZigZag invaded Pewter City

"Wow Brock that was a close call." Said Ash.

"Yeah good thing that Officer Jenny and the Squirtle Squad were there." Said Brock. "Otherwise the gym would be a mess from the fire."

"Well as long as you can handle things over there nothing else could go wrong." Said Misty.

Just then Nurse Joy approaches them.

"Excuse me Ash?" she said.

"Yeah what is it Nurse Joy?" Ash asked.

"You have an important phone call from Professor Oak's lab" she replied.

"Really?" said Ash.

"Pika?" said Pikachu.

"I wonder what he wants?" he wondered.

"Let's go find out." Misty suggested.

Ash and his friend rushed to the phone computer and the video screen shows Tracey.

"Tracey what's up?" said Ash.

"Ash it's Professor Oak he's been kidnapped!" Tracey answered.

"WHAT?!" Misty screamed.

"How did it happen?" said Brock.

"Well this morning he went outside to see what's going on with the Pokémon and suddenly two looking characters just jump up and surprise him and took him away." He explained.

"Do you know who they are?" said Ash.

"I think so one of them is a rat named Warren T. Rat and other one is a cat named Cat R. Waul." Replied Tracey.

Ash and his friends are concerned about Warren and Waul are smarter than any Pokémon and any other animal.

"I also heard that they're taking them to the Hall of Paris in France."

"Don't worry Tracey." Said Misty. "We'll try to get Professor Oak back from these two creeps."

"Yeah you just leave everything to us." Said Ash.

"Great I'm counting on you." Said Tracey.

They hang up the phone and decided to go to Paris to rescue the professor.

"Let's go we gotta go save Professor Oak!" said Ash.

"Pikachu!" said Pikachu.

"Wish I could go with you but I can't." said Brock.

"Why not Brock?" Misty asked.

"Well my family still need me around and I have some other things to do in the Gym so if you guys got Professor Oak let me know." He replied.

"Alright." said Ash. "We'll let you know how things going."

"Right be careful." Said Brock.

"We will." Said Misty.

Ash and Misty left the Pokémon Center to go save Professor Oak while Brock decided to head back to Pewter City to take care of things.

* * *

><p>FRANCE – HALL OF PARIS<p>

Warren T. Rat and Cat R. Waul return to the Hall of Paris and delivered Professor Oak to Frollo.

"What do you two animals want with me!" shouted Oak.

"This is not of your concern old man it's what he wants with you." Said Warren T. Rat.

"Who?" Oak asked.

"Me." Replied Frollo as he approaches the room.

"We have delivered the prisioner." Said Cat R. Waul.

"Excellent work." Said Frollo as gave them a few gold coins as their reward. "Now you all know what to do."

"Of course we do." Said Warren.

"We will be ready." Said Waul.

"Good." Grinned Frollo. "Now go."

Warren T. Rat and Cat R. Waul leave the room leaving Professor Oak behind with Frollo.

"What's going on?" he wondered.

"I have plans for you." Said Frollo as he takes him to somewhere else.


	17. Handsome vs Monstrous

NOTE:

The underworld scene is written by AvatarPepsiNY88

Beauty and the Beast © Disney

Aladdin © Disney

Sinbad Legend of the Seven Seas © DreamWorks Animation

Coraline © Focus Features

Pokémon © Nintendo

* * *

><p>JOHTO REGION – GREEN FIELD<p>

With Carface's advise Gaston looks around the Green field meadows looking for a secret weapon to defeat Ash and his friends until he discovers something that's approaches to him it was a legendary Pokémon known as Entei.

"What are you?" said Gaston.

"I am Entei" he replied. "Leave this meadow at once."

Gaston has heard rumors of Entei that has special powers that can be useful and thought that Entei could be the secret weapon that he is looking for.

"How about we make a deal." Said Gaston. "You can join me on my quest to defeat some little kid that is a Pokémon trainer known as Ash Ketchum will you do that for me?"

But Entei remembers Ash Ketchum from a long time ago who help him and his friends rescued Molly from the Unknown Pokémon and refuses to help the hunter.

"Never!" growled Entei. "Leave this place or you will be made to leave."

"Grrr!" growled Gaston to his dismay. "No one denies Gaston if you won't help me then I'll have to fight you!"

"You fool you underestimate my power!" roared Entei.

Entei uses his flamethrower attack at Gaston and makes a getaway to the mansion Gaston chases after the Pokémon as he follows him he reached to the top of the roof and he spotted him standing on the right side and hits a Gargoyle statue's head off thought it was Entei.

"Come on out and fight!" Gaston shouted. "What's the matter Entei are you scared of someone like me?"

"I have no fear of you!" cried Entei as he comes out the shadows.

"Then it's over you are finished!" shouted Gaston.

"No you are finished." Said Entei. "Leave and never return!"

Entei uses his flamethrower again and it pushes Gaston off the building and fell into his death Entei decides to leave Green Field and finds some legendary Pokémon to join the war.

* * *

><p>UNDERWORLD- RIVER STYX<p>

Gaston's soul dives into the River Styx, as Eris is watching all over.

"Hmm," Eris said. "That's the eleventh soul in the River Styx today. Something done with those annoying heroes!"

"Could I help?" a strange voice said.

It was the Other Mother, crawling right out of the shadows.

"Ah, yes, Other Mother," Eris grinned. "What could you do?"

"How about I take down Ash's friend, Misty?" Other Mother asked.

"Sure," Eris said with a chuckle. "There's definitely some chaos that has to be worked on, isn't there?"

"Of course," Other Mother replied. "I'll shall be heading off!"

Other Mother then launches herself out of the Underworld, and heads off to find Misty.

"Glorious chaos is coming, Misty!" Eris whispered to himself with a wicked smile.

But she didn't notice some soul hiding in the shadows.

"Hmm," the soul said, as he hides back in the shadows. "Better get Hades..."


	18. The Wrong Mother

Coraline © Focus Features

Rock and Rule © Nelvana

The Hunchback of Notre Dame © Disney

Super Mario Bros. © Nintendo

Sailor Moon S © DIC Entertainment

The Land Before Time © Universal

Hercules © Disney

Pokémon © Nintendo

* * *

><p>KANTO REGION – PORTA VISTA<p>

Ash and Misty are trying to find a good boat that will get them to Paris but could find a single one which makes Ash frustrated.

"Grr!" he growled. "Where could find one single boat that will get us there? Professor Oak is counting on us."

"I know!" said Misty. "But the problem is we don't have any money to buy tickets."

But suddenly an old friend of Ash Ketchum named Richie came along and notices the trouble.

"Richie?!" surprised Ash. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard you guys are going to Paris." Richie answered. "I had too much money in my wallet but I thought you guys can have some."

Richie lends the money to Ash and Misty for them to go get tickets for the boat ride.

"Thanks Richie!" saiad Misty.

"Anytime." Replied Richie. "By the way why are you guys going there for?"

"Well Professor Oak has been captured by some bad guys so that's why we need to get there fast." Explained Ash.

"So do you think you can help us Richie." Misty asked.

"Wish I could but I can't I have some important stuff to do." Said Richie. "But I can wish you guys good luck."

"Thanks Richie and you good luck too." Said Ash.

As Richie left Ash and Misty bought tickets for the boat ride to Paris as they try to get to catch their boat they came across Other Mother who has sent here by Eris to keep Misty busy.

"Going somewhere dears?" she said.

"What is that?" said Ash.

"I don't know I never seen her before." Said Misty.

"I am the Other Mother I have come for a challenge." Other Mother answered.

"But we don't have for this." Said Ash. "Our boat's gonna leave any minute."

"Don't worry Ash I'll keep her busy." Said Misty. "You go get Professor Oak alone."

But Ash said. "But Misty.,."

"Just go I'll be fine." She interrupted.

But Ash did what she said.

"Alright." He said. "Come on Pikachu we got a boat to catch."

After Ash and Pikachu left Misty and Other Mother go into battle Misty throws her Pokeball summoning Staryu.

"Staryu let's go!" she cried.

"Come and get me dear." Said the Other Mother.

"Staryu tackle attack!" commanded Misty.

Staryu uses it's tackle attack to hit the Other Mother but she was too strong the battle went on for hours until Staryu uses tackle one more time then the Other Mother's button eyes fell out.

"Whoa now that's distusting." Said Misty.

"Why you little brat you'll pay for this!" cried The Other Mother.

"Staryu quick use watergun!" she shouted.

Staryu use watergun to fire on the Other Mother then she fell into the bottom of the ocean and drowned as Misty as won the battle.

"If she was my mother I should be grounded for life." She thought.

* * *

><p>FRANCE – HALL OF PARIS<p>

Mok watches Misty's fight with Other Mother from his portable super computer and saw Misty won the battle much to his furry but that has been interrupted because Ash and Pikachu are on a ship noticing that they're getting closer to Paris as Frollo walks in and see it all.

"So he's getting closer to our location." Said Frollo.

"Yes he is." Mok said. "But what shall we do with his Pikachu?"

"No need to worry." He said. "I already asked Cat R. Waul and Warren T. Rat to keep that electric rodent distracted while that boy comes to that old man's rescue."

"And when he does." Mok grinned. "You'll be ready for him."

"Yes I will." Frollo grinned. "After that's done will you take him back to your place in Nuke York."

"Certainly." Agreed Mok.

"Then I shall be ready for his arrival come along." Said Frollo.

Frollo and Mok went to go get Professor Oak be ready for the trap for Ash Ketchum's arrival.

* * *

><p>SPACE – KOOPA CASTLE<p>

Mistress Nine returns to Castle Koopa with Sharptooth but something tells Bowser that something should be free from the other side.

"What is on your mind my king?" Mistress Nine asked.

"Nothing to personal my wife." Said Bowser. "But something tells me that the Shadow Man should be out of the underworld I ask Hades to do that but he refuses to free Facilier because his Friends on the Other Side are too powerful to free him."

Mistress Nine understands his king quite clearly until he thought of an idea.

"But if you want something done right you'll have to do it yourself." Said Browser with evil smile.

"In that case I shall go with you to help revive him." Said Mistress Nine.

Bowser agrees and asks his son Bowser Junior to watch over Sharptooth while they're off to New Orleans to revive Dr. Facilier.

* * *

><p>UNDERWORLD – HADES' CHAMBER<p>

Hades tries to think of a way of to get revenge on Ash and his friends but he is been interrupted by his minions.

"Uh boss?" said Pain.

"WHAT?!" tempered Hades which makes Pain and Panic scared.

"We have so many new comers coming in since then." Said Panic.

"Yeah so far we got Gaston and now the Other Mother but then—" said Pain.

"But then, but then, BUT THEN WHAT SPIT IT OUT!" shouted Hades.

"We have one soul who is missing from the River Styx it's Jafar." Panic answered.

"Jafar he's not in River Styx?" surprised Hades. "Souls do not leave the underworld unless he's hidden in the shadows."

Hades thought of what he said and he told his minions.

"Boys watch the chamber I'm gonna go look for Jafar he and I are going to make a deal."

"Yes sir." They both said.

Hades left his chamber room to look for Jafar who escape from the River Styx.


	19. Cat's in the Cradle

The Hunchback of Notre Dame © Disney

An American Tail © Universal

An American Tail: Fievel Goes West © Universal

Aladdin © Disney

Hercules © Disney

Pokémon © Nintendo

* * *

><p>FRANCE – PARIS TOWN SQUARE<p>

Ash and Pikachu arrived in Paris trying to find the Hall of Paris but they couldn't find any direction to where it is Ash try to ask someone for directions but they keep ignoring them which makes Pikachu angry and prepares for a thundershock but Ash stopped his Pokémon.

"No Pikachu!" he cried. "Forget them let's just keep going."

"Pika." Said Pikachu.

Ash and Pikachu just keep on walking to find the Hall of Paris.

"Man Paris is a big place." Ash said. "Sure wish somebody could gave us directions."

Then suddenly Ash and Pikachu came across a man who is the captain of guard named Phoebus put his hand on Ash's shoulder and said.

"Excuse me kid is there someplace you going?"

Ash answered. "Yeah I'm trying to find the Hall of Paris do you know where it is?"

"Take blocks on your right and go straight there you will find it." Said Phoebus.

"Great thanks a lot." Said Ash.

"No problem, one more thing why are you going there for?" Phoebus wondered.

Ash explained the whole story to Phoebus that Professor Oak was kidnapped by Warren T. Rat and Cat R. Waul and they took him to the Hall of Paris and Phoebus understand him perfectly clear.

"I see well can't stop you for doing that but I must warn you." He said.

"What?" Ash asked.

"The leader that I once work for is called Judge Claude Frollo and he is planning a war of villains and Pokémon trainers." Replied Phoebus.

"Really?" surprised Ash. "How did you know that?"

Phoebus told Ash the story that he overheard Frollo planning a war of good and evil and wants Phoebus to get involved and refuses to hurt and the innocent Pokémon, the trainers, and heroes and Frollo banishes Phoebus for betraying him and Ash and Pikachu looked at each other and understands his story.

"I see." Said Ash. "So there is a war going on."

"That's so you and your friend better watch yourself." said Phoebus.

"Don't worry we will" said Ash. "thanks for the warning uh…"

"I'm Phoebus and you are?" he asked.

And Ash introduces himself to him. "I'm Ash Ketchum I'm trying to become a Pokémon master and this is my friend Pikachu."

"Pikachu." Said Pikachu.

"Well we better be going thanks a lot Phoebus." Said Ash as he left.

"Good luck and be careful!" said Phoebus.

"We will!" he shouted.

Phoebus watches Ash goes off to save Professor Oak and he also walked off finding something to do.

* * *

><p>FRANCE – THE HALL OF PARIS<p>

Ash and Pikachu arrived in the Hall of Paris after they got inside they realize the place is big like a castle.

"Wow no wonder this place is so big." Said Ash "It's even bigger than a castle."

"Pika…" said Pikachu.

While Ash and Pikachu looked around try to find the professor until the cats surround them.

"Cats?!" Ash cried.

Their leaders Warren T. Rat and Cat R. Waul approaches them.

"Hey you two must be Warren T. Rat and Cat R. Waul what did you do with Professor Oak?" said Ash.

"I'm afraid we won't tell you boy." Said Cat R. Waul.

"Well guess what? I'm the Pokémon master." Cried Ash. "Now you better take me to where he is or I'm gonna make you!"

"Yeah? Well we'll see about that." Grinned Warren T. Rat.

But Ash notices Pikachu wants to challenge them alone.

"Pikachu?" concered Ash.

"Looks like your Pikachu wants to fight us and our cats." Said Warren.

Thinking about this and Ash knows what he must do while he's in the Hall of Paris.

"Pikachu…" Ash began to tell his Pikachu. "I'm counting on you keep'em busy while I find Professor Oak."

"Pika, Pika." Nodded Pikachu.

As Ash left his Pokemon to go find the professor Cat R. Waul began to say.

"Well looks our challenge has begun at last."

"Stand back." Said Warren T. Rat "This Pikachu is mine."

Pikachu uses thunder to shock at Warren T. Rat and it took off his rat disguise revealing him to be a cat which it makes him angry.

"Gentlemen get him!" Warren commanded his cats.

The cats began to chase Pikachu all the around the hall and Pikachu keep using his thundershock attacks to fire Warren and his cats and it scaring them away and Pikachu uses thundershock at Warren T. Rat and his cats and they fell out from the window and in to the river below much to Cat R. Waul's dismay.

"That Warren must I do everything myself?" he said. "Sick'im chaps!"

The Cactus Cat Gang appeared from out nowhere and started to tackle Pikachu but Pikachu dodges and hits them with another thundershock but Cat R. Waul got his big gun.

"FREEZE YOU MISERABLE RODENT!" he cried.

So Cat R. Waul fires everywhere trying to hit Pikachu but Pikachu keeps dodging, and dodging, and dodging, and dodging until he uses his thunderbolt to hit the gun which it blasted off Cat R. Waul and his cat gang up into the air and landed in the mail bag and the train grabs it and takes Cat R. Waul away celebrated by his victory Pikachu decided to catch up with Ash.

* * *

><p>UNDERWORLD – RIVER STYX<p>

Hades looks around the Underworld trying to find the lost soul until he was approached by Jafar who came out from shadows.

"I've been expecting you." Said Jafar.

"Hades lord of the underworld hi how ya doing? You expecting me?" laughed Hades.

"Indeed you see I overheard Eris about the problem we're having." Answered Jafar.

"You mean Ash and Friends? Oh yeah right because of those kids they've beaten bout almost every villain but no worries I got all the information from Giovanni so run along okay?" said Hades.

"How dare you? Don't you know who I am? I am Jafar the most powerful sorcerer in the world!" cried Jafar.

"Yeah, yeah, I heard and I also heard you have a problem with a powerful Pokémon right?" Hades asked.

"Yes I myself had a challenge with a Pokémon you heard of Mewtwo?" replied Jafar.

"Mewtwo?" surprised Hades. "You mean that creature that Giovanni created years ago?"

"That's the one." Answered Jafar.

"Start talking I'm listening." Said Hades.

Before decided to make a deal Jafar told Hades all about Mewtwo and how he encounter him a while back.


	20. The Arch-Nemesis

The Hunchback of Notre Dame © Disney

Robin Hood © Disney

Aladdin © Disney

Hercules © Disney

Super Mario Bros. © Nintendo

Sailor Moon S © DIC Entertainment

The Princess and the Frog © Disney

Rock and Rule © Nelvana

Pokémon © Nintendo

* * *

><p>FRANCE – HALL OF PARIS<p>

Pikachu met up with Ash after his battle with Warren T. Rat and Cat R. Waul and they continue on their search until Pikachu hear something.

"Pi?"

"Hey what's up Pikachu?" Ash wondered.

"Pika-Pi!" said Pikachu and rans off.

"Hey wait up!" cried Ash.

Ash followed Pikachu to the other side of the Hall of Paris and there they found Professor Oak tied up.

"Professor!" he shouted.

"Ash what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I heard you got captured so came to rescue you." Replied Ash.

"Ash I don't think you should have come here." Professor warned. "This whole thing is a trap."

"A trap?" concerned Ash.

The doors began to close and so did the windows and Frollo approaches to them.

"You boy!" he shouted. "What are you doing here?"

"I came here to free Professor Oak that's why!" Ash replied.

"I forbid it!" said Frollo.

"Bulbasaur go!" said Ash as he throw is Pokeball and calls his Pokémon. "Bulbasaur use your razor leaf to cut the ropes."

"Bulbasaur." Said Bulbasaur.

Bulbasaur uses razor leaf to cut the ropes and Professor Oak is free Ash went to him and said.

"Professor you have to get out of here I'll deal with Frollo."

"Alright Ash but you should be careful." He said to Ash.

Professor Oak left the room but before he can leave the building he stayed and watches Ash battles Frollo.

"How dare you let my prisioner free?" said Frollo.

"Well guess what Frollo? You will not start a war between Pokemon and bad guys like you!" cried Ash.

"SILENCE!" Frollo shouted. "Mark my words boy you will be my first challenge."

"That's what you think!" said Ash. "Totodile, I choose you!"

He throws his Pokeball and Totodile comes out Professor Oak still watches the battle from the door.

"Well then let me give you something!" said Frollo.

Frollo uses his sword to hit Totodile but Totodile keeps dodging and dodging and dodging and dodging but Frollo uses his strong cape to and hits Totodile weakening but Ash return Totodile to his Pokeball.

"Totodile return!" said Ash. "You're strong."

"But I'm not through with you yet!" said Frollo. "Guards seize him!"

The guards show up and they grap Ash and arresting him while Professor Oak saw the whole thing.

"Oh no I knew this would happen!" said Oak.

"Pika Pi!" cried Pikachu and tries to get Ash out of there.

"Pikachu stay back!" commanded Ash. "I don't want you to get captured too you need to get out of here!"

But Pikachu doesn't want to leave his friend behind.

"Listen I'll be alright go with Professor Oak alright?" said Ash.

"Lock him up!" commanded Frollo

So Pikachu understands and runs away and the guards took Ash away and after Pikachu left the room he saw Professor Oak behind the door and the Professor bagan to say.

"Pikachu we gotta get back to Pallet Town before we'll get ourselves into that mess."

So Oak and Pikachu retreats out the of Hall of Paris to get back to Pallet Town meanwhile the guards took Ash to the dungeon and all tied up in ropes and Frollo walks in.

"I knew you should be my new prisoner boy the trap went well." Grinned Frollo.

"Frollo let me go now!" Ash cried.

"Now, now you won't be here forever I already have a certain friend of mine to keep a closer eye on you." Said Frollo.

"Oh yeah well tell him I'm not interested." Said Ash.

"It's too late now I have important business to deal and if you ever escape from my friend and your mine!" said Frollo.

Frollo left the dungeon locking up the door and Ash stayed in his cell room and is not happy that he made a new arch nemesis.

"Somehow I gotta get out of here!" growled Ash.

* * *

><p>ENGLAND – PRINCE JOHN'S CASTLE<p>

In England Prince John sits in the throne quietly waited angrily for the news from Frollo and Sir Hiss is being curious around Prince John after he slivered into his presence.

"Ahem." Said Sir Hiss. "Sire, if I may- may venture an opinion. You're not your usual cheerful, genial self today."

Prince John said nothing and Sir Hiss thoughts of an idea and said.

"I…I know, I know. You haven't counted your money for days Hmmm? It all makes you so happy."

Prince John still said nothing and Sir Hiss drops the gold coins down and gives the announcement to him.

"Oh now I remember." Said Hiss. "I have news from Frollo Sire, Ash Ketchum has been captured."

"ASH KETCHUM?!" exploded Prince John. "DON'T YOU EVER MENTION THAT NAME IN MY PRESENCE YOU IDIOT IF I EVER SEE HIM HERE I SHALL CRUSH HIM TO—"

Prince John's anger thought was interrupted of what Hiss told him the news.

"Did you say Ash has been captured?" Prince John asks.

"Did I?" said Hiss nervously. "Y-Y-Y-Y-Yes I did."

Now Prince John is really excited about this and starts to plan the war of Pokémon Heroes and the forces of evil.

"Excellent!" he shouted. "Hiss set the announcement it's time to start the war against all the Pokémon and their trainers."

"The war?" he asked.

"Yes the war you stupid serpent." Said Prince John. "Frollo ordered to take care of things with my own hands and the time has come to start the war and I know who will I challenge first."

Prince John looks out the window with and evil smile on his face as the thunder passes by.

* * *

><p>THE UNDERWORLD – HADES' CHAMBER<p>

In the underworld the soul of Jafar told the whole story of Mewtwo to Hades and it even impresses him.

"So that's how you got defeated by Mewtwo." Said Hades.

"That's right if I had a rematch with Mewtwo he will be sorry that he messes with the most powerful sorcerer in the world." Said Jafar. "You got yourself defeated by this Brock kid?"

"Yeah well got myself humiliated by some Pokemon Trainers if they had big brains then they be dangerous." Said Hades.

"Well after we take care of Mewtwo we can take care of Ash and his friends as well." Said Jafar.

"Wait, wait, wait." Hades interrupted. "Are you saying we should team up?"

"That's if I could get Mewtwo I could use some help." Replied Jafar. "So do we have a deal.

Hades thought about accepted Jafar's request.

"Eh, what have I got to lose? Okay my bro! You're back, with a vengeance!" he shouted.

Jafar's staff glows and turns into a real snake. It quickly circles Jafar, turning him into flesh and blood, and then goes stiff in his hand as the staff again.

"Yes…Yes I am alive again!" cried Jafar. "And ready to have my revenge!"

"Great now come with me Jaffy we got plans to plan." Said Hades.

"Certainly." Said Jafar.

Jafar and Hades started making plans to get Mewtwo and Ash and his friends.

* * *

><p>NEW ORLEANS – VOODOO EMPORIUM<p>

Bowser and Mistress Nine arrived at Facilier's Voodoo Emporium and approaches to his Friends on the Other Side who are not amused.

"Friends allow me to introduce myself I'm King Bowser Koopa." Said Bowser.

"And I am known as Mistress Nine the Sovereign of Silence." Said Mistress Nine.

"We have come to ask if you can let my right hand man Doctor Facilier out from the Other Side."

"And rest assured he'll have his own plans." Said Mistress Nine.

Friends are very excited for the what they said to them.

"So do you except my request?" Said Bowser

The Friends on the Other Side agreed to Bowser and they give Dr. Facilier another chance and they let him out of the other side forever as well as his shadow army.

"Welcome back Shadow Man!" said Bowser as he and his queen began their evil laugh.

Dr. Facilier was gratefully to his master and starts to laugh as well and began to say.

"NOW WE'RE COOKIN!"

Bowser, Mistress Nine and Facilier left to start their greatest scheme for the war.

* * *

><p>FRANCE – HALL OF PARIS<p>

Back in the dungeon Ash still tries to think of a way out of his own prision.

"I gotta get out of here and warn Misty, Brock and the others about the war." Said Ash. "But how?"

Suddenly Ash saw a bolt of lightning came into his cell.

"Whoa, what is that?" said Ash as he got surprised.

The lightning bolt slowly shaped into Mok.

"Who are you?" Ash asked.

"I'm Mok." He introduces himself.

"So you must be that friend of Frollo right?" growled Ash.

"Correct." Said Mok. "And he advises me that you should be my prisoner."

"Well I'm still not interested." Cried Ash.

"You won't have to boy!" said Mok. "Because you're coming with me!"

Mok graps Ash and takes him back to his laboratory in Nuke York so he can keep an eye on him.


	21. Dog-Gone It!

Oliver and Company © Disney

Enchanted © Disney

The Emperor's New Groove © Disney

The Sword in the Stone © Disney

Aladdin TV Series © Disney

Rock and Rule © Nelvana

Pokémon © Nintendo

* * *

><p>NEW YORK CITY – SYKES' WEREHOUSE<p>

Sykes saw Mcleach and Clayton's battle with Squirtle and Bulbasaur on his video screen and it has been revealed that he was the one who sends Clayton and Mcleach to capture them and failed much to his dismay.

"Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy." He said. "Those two bozos couldn't do one favor for me so they got what they deserve."

Ignoring about what happen to the hunters Sykes picks up the phone to make an important phone call with his business partner Carface before he dials him he heard a strange sound.

"What the?" said Sykes and look through the security cameras and saw nothing but just to make sure. "Roscoe, Desoto, look around the place and see if anybody trespasses here."

The two Doberman dogs left Sykes' office to look for any intruders they sniff around every aisle they couldn't find any scent until Desoto picked up something interesting it was scents of Squirtle and Bulbasaur that broken into the werehouse.

"You smell that?" Desoto asked.

"Yeah." Chuckled Roscoe. "It's party time."

Elsewhere Squirtle and Bulbasaur are exploring around the werehouse after hearing what happen to Ash's capture until they got a surprise the two Doberman dogs approaches them and the two Pokémon are scared of the ferocious dogs.

"Well well." Said Roscoe. "Looks like we got us some Pokémon meat."

"Fresh Pokémon meat." Said Desoto.

"Squirtle!" shouted Squirtle.

"Aw you wanna fight you little squirt?" said Roscoe.

The dog uses his back paw to push Squirtle down and couldn't get up Roscoe chuckled at him but Bulbasaur steps forward.

"That little leaf shrimp how pathetic." Said Desoto.

Furious Bulbasaur uses razor leaf and scratches Desoto on the nose Roscoe and Desoto began to chase Squirtle and Bulbasaur around for hours until they come into the edge of the roof.

"Looks like it's the end of the line runt!" growled Roscoe.

The Pokémon won't give up without a fight Squirtle uses watergun and pushes Roscoe off and Bulbasaur uses vine whip and pushes Desoto off the dogs fell into river and they've been taken away the Pokémon left continue their search but Sykes saw what happen and he is furious and growled his teeth together.

"Someday." said Sykes. "I will get those two Pokémon someday."

* * *

><p>ANDALASIA – NARISSA'S CASTLE<p>

In a castle of Andalasia the evil queen named Narissa holds a meeting with four sorcerers: Yzma, Mozenrath, Madam Mim, and Ayam Aghoul also known as The Sorcerer's Society to talk about the war of Pokémon Heroes and the forces of evil Mozenrath has permission to speak and said.

"Well this might be amusing I hear that Maleficent has been defeated by a Pokémon who belong to that Ketchum kid called Charizard."

"That might be a threat." Said Narissa. "But Prince John will have to deal with him for a while so now we can start planning of the war."

"That maybe." Said Ayam Aghoul. "I just saw that Ash has been captured by Mok and Frollo with him out of the way there will be nothing to stop us!"

"Silence Aghoul!" shouted Narissa. "You and the other members of the Sorcerer's Society will attack but for now have patience."

Narissa and the society think of a plan of attack then Madam Mim thought of something and said.

"Any of you heard of the Cerulean Gym Leader named Misty?"

"I have!" answered Yzma. "She's a water Pokémon trainer who's been traveling with her friends Ash and Brock for a long time."

"I see." Grinned Narissa. "Start talking Yzma tell me more about her."

"This Misty should be quite a challenge for you Yzma." Said Mozenrath.

"Indeed tell us about her true story." Said Mim.

So Yzma told Narissa and the other members of the Sorcerer's Society about Misty's life story.

* * *

><p>NUKE YORK – MOK'S LABORATORY<p>

In Mok's laboratory Mok's men the Schlepper Bros: Toad, Sleazy, and Zip took the tied up Ash into a room.

"Hey put me down you jerk!" cried Ash.

"Uh okay." Said Zip.

"Whatever you say." Said Sleazy.

The boys put Ash down on the hard couch.

"Ouch!" he cried. "Not too hard!"

"Sorry but we gotta do what the boss told us to do." Said Toad. "So you have a nice time in here or it's trash time for you!"

"Toad." Called Mok as he comes.

"Yeah boss?" said Toad.

"I will deal with him alone." Said Mok. "Leave."

"But boss." He said.

"NOW!" cried Mok.

"Alright." Obeyed Toad.

Toad and his brothers leave the room so Mok will speak with Ash alone Ash gave Mok the dirty look and said.

"You know you got a lot of nerve showing up here."

"Thank you." Said Mok. "Until Frollo has completed his plan you remain here as my personal guest."

"I don't think so!" said Ash.

Ash got up and began to tackle Mok but dodges and Ash hits the wall in the face and it really hurt him.

"Do what you can boy." Mok chuckled. "You will never get out of here I have security cameras everywhere so if you try anything foolish I'll be watching you."

Mok left the room and locks up Ash with the key after what he said to him Ash sighed and said.

"Awwww, I don't like him." Said Ash.

"So what now boss?" asked Sleazy.

"Call Frollo." Replied Mok. "Tell him that the boy is now my prisoner."

"You got it!" said Sleazy.


	22. These Goblins Aren't Green

The Princess and the Goblin © Hemdale

The Hunchback of Notre Dame © Disney

Rock and Rule © Nelvana

Robin Hood © Disney

Pokémon © Nintendo

* * *

><p>CERUELEAN CITY – CERULEAN CAVE<p>

In the Cerulean Cave Prince Froglip has gathered his parents and the rest of the goblins and had a secret meeting about the war of all Pokemon trainers and villains.

"I don't mean to interrupt my son." Said the Goblin King. "But what's this all ab-ah, ah, ah, AAAAHH-CHOO!"

"WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP FOR A MINUTE!?" snapped The Goblin Queen. "What it is my little monstrosity?"

"Well Mother." Froglip answered. "I've heard rumors that there's a war going on it's a battle where evil go against the Pokémon trainers and we should the same thing like the villains are doing we should take ACTION! WE SHOULD MOVE ALL AROUND TAKE ALL THE POKEMON AND THEIR TRAINERS AND BRING THEM UNDERGROUND WITH US I WILL HAVE THEM EATING THE DIRT FROM UNDER MY FINGER NAILS!"

All the goblins cheered on Froglip's announcement much to her mother's excitement and said.

"Oh what a vicious little majesty he is."

"Yeah bu-but who are we going to attack first?" asked the Goblin King.

"I know someone who is a excellent match for us." Said Froglip. "His name is Brock he is the leader of Pewter Gym after we invade his gym he will have no choice but to surrender."

"Very well my son we attack at dawn!" demanded The Goblin Queen.

"Excellent mother!" cried Froglip.

* * *

><p>PEWTER CITY – GYM<p>

Brock was relaxing at the Gym taking good care of his Pokémon and family and couldn't help wondering if Ash and Misty are still on their rescue mission.

"I wonder how the others are doing?" thought Brock.

His thinking got interrupted when the gym is starting to shake and didn't notice that floor is starting to crack.

"What what's going on?" he said.

The floor the cracked open and Froglip and his goblin army invading the gym and Brock saw it coming and has to protect his gym before something bad happens.

"Goblins? You're not Pokémon are you?" Brock asked.

"Nope GOBLINS ATTACK!" shouted Froglip.

"I hate it when they break in. Onix go!" cried Brock.

Brock decided to fight the Goblins by summoning his Onix and began to smash their feet with it's tail the Goblins got hurt pretty bad much to Froglip's dismay.

"Oh dear how did I get surrounded by imbeciles?" said Froglip.

Brock saw the dam that was installed by Officer Jenny and the Squirtle Squad in case of emergencies.

"Well thought I can put it to good use." Said Brock. "Onix knock the dam down it will wash the goblins away."

Onix uses tail whip knocks the dam down and all the water came all around the gym and pushed the goblins all the way down to the water fall but Froglip grab Brock's leg by surprised.

"Hey let me go!" cried Brock.

"Never I'm not going alone!" said Froglip.

But Onix uses tail whip to hit Froglip to save Brock and Froglip fell into the waterfall to his death the goblins are no more.

"Thanks Onix return." Said Brock as he returns Onix to his Pokeball.

After the battle with the goblins Brock has the gym cleaned up and puts the dam back up.

"I guess I really owe Officer Jenny and the Squirtle Squad for letting me keep the dam." Said Brock "I really thought I would be a goner for sure."

Just then Professor Oak, Misty and Pikachu came in the gym to see Brock.

"Professor Oak you made it back!" said Brock.

"Great to see you again Brock" said Professor Oak.

"It's to see you guys are back safe so….wait a minute where's Ash?" Brock wondered.

Misty began to explain.

"Brock, it's Ash he's been captured!"

"What?! How?" surprised Brock.

"Well he had this battle with Frollo and it was too much for him so he set up this whole trap to get him so Pikachu and I escaped." Explained Professor Oak.

"Pika-pi." Said Pikachu in a sad mood.

"Man how are we going to explain it to Mrs. Ketchum?" Asked Brock.

"Well let's not lie we should get back to Pallet Town tell her the truth." Said Misty.

"You're right we better get going." Agreed Professor Oak.

"I'll come along." Said Brock.

So Professor Oak, Pikachu, Misty and Brock walked back all the way to Pallet Town.

* * *

><p>FRANCE – THE HALL OF PARIS<p>

Frollo receives a call from Mok.

"I got the boy he's in my hands now." Said Mok.

"Good work Mok you are most trust worthy makes sure you don't let him out of your sight." Replied Frollo.

"Don't worry if he tries anything foolish I'll contact Zurg from Planet Z and see if he can guard the prisoner." Said Mok.

"Very well with Ash out the way there will be nothing to stop the war." Said Frollo.

"Yes I will makes sure he will never escape I better go and make sure he doesn't get away." said Mok.

"Carry on Mok in the mean time I better go see what Prince John wants." Said Frollo.

Frollo ends his call and wents to Prince John who wants to speak with Frollo about his plan.

"Speak Prince John what is it?" asked Frollo.

"Well Frollo I heard that Ash has been captured is that it?" said Prince John.

"Yes he's in Nuke York he is now the prisoner of Mok."

"Excellent and as you know I have a plan to begin the war have you heard of Charizard?" asked Prince John.

"Yes he was Ash's Pokémon until he now lives in the place called The Charisific Valley and Charizard still belongs to Ash." Frollo explained.

"Yes that's what I thought because that Pokemon shall be my first target to began the war." Chuckled Prince John. "I will send someone to deal with him ha, ha."

Prince John smiled deviously.


	23. Fire, Cats and Dragons

Robin Hood © Disney

The Jungle Book © Disney

Aladdin TV Series © Disney

The Emperor's New Groove © Disney

The Sword in the Stone © Disney

The Hunchback of Notre Dame © Disney

Pokémon © Nintendo

An American Tail © Universal

An American Tail: Fievel Goes West © Universal

* * *

><p>ENGLAND – PRINCE JOHN'S CASTLE<p>

Sir Hiss and the Sheriff of Nottingham are concerned about Prince John's plan to attack Charizard and asked.

"Sire, forgive my interruption b-b-b-but how will you attack this Charizard?"

"I already told you you stupid serpant." Said Prince John. "I will send out Shere Khan to kill that Pokémon you see."

"I don't know your highness." Said the Sheriff. "I'm not sure that tiger could take that fire breath out because I heard he hates fire."

"ARE YOU TWO QUESTIONING MY PLAN?!" the prince shouted.

"No sir!" replied Hiss.

"That's better." Said Prince John. "Sheriff go out into the jungle and bring me the tiger so I can put my plan into action."

"Yes sire." Said the Sheriff of Nottingham.

The Sheriff left the castle to go find Shere Khan moments later the Sheriff return with Shere Khan as they approach the throne room.

"Well isn't this a delightful turn of events." Said Shere Khan. "So you want something right Prince John?"

"Indeed I do Khan." The pricne replied.

"I heard rumors that a war of all villains are about to go against all Pokémon and Pokémon trainers" said the tiger.

Prince John was surprised and said.

"Oh you already know have you? Well have you heard of that pest Ash Ketchum?"

"Precisely" replied Shere Khan.

"Well Frollo has already captured the boy and now the time has for me to strike on the all the Pokémon and their trainers and my next target will be at Charcific Valley well where that boy's Charizard trains." Prince John explained

"And you want me to take care of the fire Pokémon right?" said Shere Khan and then agrees. "Very well your highness I will dispose of that Charizard and we'll take care of those Pokémon and those human trainers."

"Excellent." The prince chuckled. "Everything is going as planned."

* * *

><p>JOHTO REGION – CHARCIFIC VALLEY<p>

At Charcific Valley in the Johto Region Liza watches the news on TV that Ash has been captured in Paris which causes Charizard to worry about his friend and wants to rescue but couldn't do leave without a phone call Liza comforts Charizard and said.

"I know I saw the whole thing but try not to worry Ash will be rescued."

Charizard smiles by her words but suddenly they heard the trumpet march heading to straight into the valley Prince John and Shere Khan invaded Charcific Valley and all the other Charizard saw the commotion.

"What's going on here?" said Liza. "Wait you're Prince John all the way from England what do you want?"

"My dear I have come to claim this valley as my own." Said Prince John

The Sheriff of Nottingham announces "So in the name of his royal highness we demand all the Charizard and this girl shall do as he says."

"If you refuse then you shall put to death!" said Prince John.

"You can't do that!" Liza cried. "This valley is where I trained all the Charizard and it's my home!"

"How sad." Said Shere Khan. "But too bad you better reconsider or things well get ugly."

"No!" she shouted.

But Ash's Charizard steps up and doesn't want to give up the valley without a fight.

"Oh looks like this Charizard wants have a duel." Said Shere Khan.

"Alright, why not we go with a battle if you lose you'll leave and never come back and if we lose then I'll surrender."

"Very well." Said Prince John. "Alright men you know what to do ATTACK!"

Prince John's guards, the Sheriff and Shere Khan began to charge in the valley while the other Charizard attack and Ash's Charizard charges at the tiger but Shere Khan strikes it down as Prince John watches the fight.

"I'll teach you something!" said Shere Khan.

The tiger scratches Charizard but Ash's Pokémon tries to get up but Shere Khan wouldn't let him so he pushes the tiger off and started to use flame thrower on him but the tiger quickly dodges the attacks Charizard tries to flame him but he was too fast so Charizard sneaks up behind Shere Khan burn his tail and catches it unfired Shere Khan feel the and runs out of the valley to find some water to cool his tail much to Prince John's dismay.

"Oh no it's so miserably unfair." He said.

"Alright everyone use flame thrower!" Liza said to all the Charizard.

All the Charizard use their flame thrower attacks and Prince John's guards decide to retreat which is horrifying to the Prince.

"YIPE RETREAT!" shouted Prince John.

Prince John and his men make a hasty retreat out of the valley the gate to valley began to close.

"That'll teach him not to mess with me." Said Liza. "Thanks Charizard, Ash would be proud of you."

Shere Khan who cools down his tail began to growl about his humiliation.

"One day soon I will concur my fear of flames then I will have my revenge on those Pokémon and those human trainers." He said.

* * *

><p>KANTO REGION – VIRIDIAN CITY<p>

A young Pokémon trainer known as Red takes a little bike ride in Viridian City and just got out the Viridian Forest finds a perfect place to stay for the night as he came across a hotel and looks in the sign and said.

"Well this is a nice quiet place for me to relax"

But something caught Red's attention he noticed that he is ambushed by The Sorcerer's Society: Yzma, Mozenrath, Mad Madam Mim and Ayam Aghoul.

"Well you must be the Pokémon trainer who calls himself Red." Said Aghoul.

"What? You're…" surprised Red. "You're the Sorcerer's Society!"

"That we are." Said Mozenrath.

"We are." Said Xerxes.

"I heard rumors about you but I never imagine that they were true." Said Red.

"Well now you know." Said Madam Mim.

Red prepares to battle them.

"Well guess what? You guys pick the wrong Pokémon trainer to deal with. Go Victreebel!"

Madam Mim transforms into a Rhinoceros Victreebel tries to tackle her but Mim uses her horn and hits Victreebel really hard.

"Victreebel return!" said Red "Go Kabutops!"

Red summons his Kabutops to fight Ayam Aghoul.

"I once heard these kinds of Pokémon were extinct so I'll make sure to keep it that way" laughed Aghoul.

Kabutops tries it's best shots to beat the zombie sorcerer who's already dead but Aghoul's magic was too powerful and the Pokémon lost the match.

"Kabutops return!" said Red "Let's go Jolteon!"

Red calls out his Jolteon to fight off Mozenrath.

"Well that's pretty shocking I love an Eevee Pokémon it can evolve into anything." Grinned Mozenrath.

"Use your tackle attack!" said Red.

Jolteon begans to tackle but Mozenrath uses his gauntlet and zaps the lightning Pokémon to the knock out.

"What?" Red cried. "How is it possible that you all can beat my Pokémon at once."

"We all have magical powers kid." Said Mozenrath.

"And there's no other way you can beat us with our magic." Said Yzma.

"Oh yes there is." Said Red. "I only use this for emergencies but I guess we'll see how it works Mega Charizard X I CHOOSE YOU!"

Red calls out his Mega Charizard X the evolve form of Charizard much to Yzma's annoyance.

"Oh please this shall be easy." Said Yzma.

She uses her magic potions to hit the Pokémon but now she sees that Mega Chairzard X is much more powerful and uses it's swift attack to send Yzma flying it's surprised Mozenrath, Aghoul and Mim.

"What?!" shouted Aghoul. "But no Pokémon has ever been that powerful."

"It won't be for long." Said Mim.

"Oh yeah? Mega Charizard X uses your slash attack and send the those sorcerers to flying!" shouted Red.

The Pokémon uses it's slash attack and send Madam Mim, Ayam Aghoul and Mozenrath flying into different places far away from the Pokémon world.

"ALRIGHT!" cried Red by his victory. "Whew guess I won't be seeing these guys for a while but since I heard that there's a war going but someday soon I will be ready to take on those evil villains."

Red calls his Mega Charizard X back in it's Pokéball and heads into the hotel to relax.

* * *

><p>FRANCE – THE HALL OF PARIS<p>

Cat R. Waul and Warren T. Rat managed to return to the Hall of Paris after their defeat with Pikachu as Frollo approaches them.

"What are you two felines doing here?" Frollo asked.

"We have just return sir." Said Warren T. Rat

"We heard that you've captured the boy is that right?" Cat. R. Waul asked.

"Yes it is." Frollo answered. "And I only have a friend of mine to keep an eye on him so now I can get started on the war."

Cat R. Waul is concerned on what Frollo said and asked.

"Excellent but don't you mean we."

"I'm afraid it doesn't involve you two." Said Frollo.

"WHAT?!" shouted Warren. "But you promised us you well reward us with money!"

"You two have fail to kill that Pikachu so the deal is off!" said Frollo.

"Why you old human!" angered Cat R. Waul. "You will pay for this big time nobody cheats me chaps kill this Judge!"

The cats began to attack Frollo but the guards have them surrounded.

Warren T. Rat growled "You dirty double crossing—"

"SILENCE!" shouted Frollo. "You turn are no longer part of my faction you are banished out of France leave at once and never return."

This makes Cat R. Waul furious and said to the judge before they leave.

"Someday you will seize to exist Judge Claude Frollo one day this country will be mine!"

"Get out you idiots!" demand Frollo.

Cat R. Waul and Warren T. Rat began to leave the hall and brings their cat gang along.

"Now what do we do?" asked Warren T. Rat.

"For now we do nothing until the time comes we will come out of the shadows." Replied Cat R. Waul.

* * *

><p>PALLET TOWN – PROFESSOR OAK'S LAB<p>

At Professor Oak's lab Misty, Brock, Tracey, and Professor Oak are sitting down trying to figure out how were they be able to get Ash out of that mess Delia Ketchum is sobbing after hearing what happened Richie came to the door and into the living room.

"Hey guys I came as fast as I could" said Richie.

"Hey Richie." Said Professor Oak.

"I heard about what happen to Ash." Said Richie.

"Yeah I know." Said Tracey. "We're trying to think of a way to get him back."

"I just really hope he's alright." Said Delia in tears.

"Don't worry we all know him." Misty comfort her. "He always finds a way to get out of situation like always."

"Yeah but the only question is what does Frollo want with Ash?" said Brock.

"I don't know that's why we're trying to figure out." Said the professor.

Everyone is still thinking about what to do.

"Man if I were in Paris right now I'm sure to get Ash right out of there this second." Said Richie.

"You can't you might get capture too!" said Delia.

"But we all know when we get out each situation!" Richie cries.

"I know Richie but for now we can do nothing until we can figure what to do." Said Misty.

Richie sighed and said "Alright wait where's Pikachu? I wanted him to meet Sparky again."

"I don't know." Said Brock. "He was here 10 minutes ago."

"Pikachu must've gone back to get Ash!" said Tracey.

"Oh no Pikachu might get hurt!" Delia cried.

"We better go find him!" said Misty.

"No we should let Pikachu do what he has to do." Said Richie. "Remember the times when Team Rocket always tries to capture Pikachu."

"Oh yeah." Said Brock "I guess we should let Pikachu do the same thing because these two are always best friends."

"You're right Brock." Said Misty. "Ash never gives Pikachu up and neither will Pikachu."

"The I guess we should wish him good luck" said Professor Oak.

"You're right." Said Tracey. "Let's just hope Pikachu knows what he's doing."


	24. Sorry, Wrong Potion!

The Emperor's New Groove © Disney

All Dogs Go to Heaven © Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer

An American Tail © Universal

An American Tail: Fievel Goes West © Universal

Super Mario Bros © Nintendo

Sailor Moon S © DIC Entertainment

The Princess and the Frog © Disney

The Jungle Book © Disney

The Lion King II: Simba's Pride © Disney

Pokémon © Nintendo

* * *

><p>PERU – YZMA'S PALACE<p>

In Yzma's palace (which she overthrown Kuzco months ago) Kronk was cleaning the up the place to make it look nice and clean for Yzma to return until Yzma return with a angered mood Kronk was a little curious at first and asked.

"Uh….how did it go?"

Yzma turns her head into Kronk's face and said.

"If you ever mention that trainer Red I will have your head! It didn't go as well as we planned FOR NOW ON I WILL NOT HAVE THE SORCERER'S SOCIETY COME BACK AS LONG AS I LIVE!"

Furious after her defeat at her battle with Red she hits the Kuzco figure with the hammer.

"I can't go back to Queen Narissa after what happen she hates failures she will not be pleased for this!"

"Uh you think it would have turn out well." Said Kronk.

"Yeah go figure but there must be some way to please her otherwise I will never go back to her." Said Yzma.

Kronk replied. "Well you could take out this gym leader Misty like you told Narissa in your meeting right?"

Yzma just now got a brilliant idea after what her sidekick said.

"THAT'S IT KRONK, THAT'S IT!" she shouted.

"What is it Yzma?"

"What you said before taking down Misty. don't you see? It's perfect with her out of the way I shall take over Cerulean City and the gym as well BRILLIANT!"

"But how can you take over two places all at once?" Kronk asked.

"The queen Narissa will clam this town for herself and she will give me the gym as well and all the water Pokémon will be in her control." Said Yzma.

"Right…but how's that gonna work?"

"It's really quite simple to the secret lab!"

Yzma and Kronk approach to the entrance to the secret lab.

"Pull the lever Kronk."

Kronk pulls the lever and Yzma fell on trap door.

"WRONG LEVER!" she shouted as she fell to the crocodile pit.

"Oops." Said Kronk.

"Why do we even have that lever?" she said while she hits her crocodile. "Get out of my way."

Yzma pulls the right lever which got them to the roller coaster to the secret lab.

"_Please remain seated and keep your arms and legs in it all times."_

Yzma and Kronk ride the roller coaster Kronk and screaming and having fun until they got their lab coats on as they got there and they high five and Yzma begins her master plan.

"Let's see how shall I do it?" she said. "Oh I know I'll turn her into Caterpie a little Caterpie and then I'll turn into a Pidgeotto and when I spotted I'll swallow her alive! It's brilliant, Brilliant! BRILLIANT! But wait…."

Yzma begins to have second thoughts about what would happen if that plan didn't work.

"If that potion is temporarily if she gets turn back to normal then she might come out of my stomach so instead I'll just use this!"

Yzma grabs the other potion which will work with her plan.

"Take it Kronk oooh feel the power."

"Oh I can feel it." Said Kronk.

"Our moment of triumph approaches!" said Yzma with her evil laugh. "IT'S TIME TAKE CONTROL CERULEAN CITY ONCE AND FOR ALL AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

She laugh as a sound of thunder crosses by.

* * *

><p>CERULEAN CITY – CERULEAN GYM<p>

Misty just now return to the gym from Professor Oak's lab still trying to think of what to do now to help Ash until her sister Daisy came to her.

"Hey Daisy what's up?" she asked.

"Well we got a strange skinny old woman who is scary behind all reason that just came to the gym looking to have a battle with you." She replied.

"Scary behind all reason?" Misty wondered. "Was she a Pokémon trainer?"

"I don't know but she freaks me out duh." Said Daisy.

"Alright Daisy I'll go see what she wants." Sigh Misty as she walks to the pool said to herself. "I don't get a break from gym for nothing."

Misty reaches to the pool room and where she finds Yzma.

"Hello Misty." Yzma grinned as she steps out of the shadows.

"Wait I heard of you…" surprised Misty. "You're Yzma! One of the Sorcerer's Society!"

"Well I'm flattered you recognized I suppose you heard about my battle with Red have you."

"No I didn't but I know who you are and may I ask what you're doing here?"

"Just want the power to take control of your gym and your city."

"Well that's not going to happen Staryu let's go!"

Misty throws her Pokéball and summons her Staryu into battle.

"Use your tackle attack!" Misty command.

Staryu uses tackle and hit Yzma to the ground she then uses her magic potions to hit every mood.

"Hey that's cheating using magic you old witch!" said Misty.

"Well I have the upper for that." Said Yzma.

She graps another magic potion that could turn Misty into something permanently but Staryu uses swift attack and potion dropped on Yzma which turns her into a little kitty cat.

"Uh-oh." Said Yzma.

"Aw…" said Misty looking at Yzma's form. "What…a…cutie."

Misty begans to hold her but Yzma stratches her hand.

"Ow!" cried Misty. "Why you….you need a bath Staryu watergun!"

Staryu watergun which squirts her out of the window and begins so fall to her death but Misty doesn't want to kill Yzma.

"Whoa, Poliwhirl, catch that cat!" she said while she summons her Poliwhirl.

Poliwhirl managed to catch Yzma on time and hands her to Misty.

"Thanks that was close." Said Misty.

"Hmph." Huffed Yzma. "When I find a way to turn back I will get you for this!"

"You know what Yzma?" Misty told her. "You're a bad kitty and you're lucky that I caught you on time because If you were dead I'll become as bad as you are I'm gonna have call Officer Jenny to put you into a higher security pound."

Misty carries Yzma to her room and calls Officer Jenny and tells her that she has a cat problem hours passed by and Officer Jenny arrives and takes Yzma to a maximum security prision Misty returns inside the gym and said to herself.

"Well let's hope that Pikachu finds Ash on time fighting evil is so tiring I wonder what Ash finds something what is going on."

* * *

><p>NUKE YORK – MOK'S LABORATORY<p>

In Mok's lab Ash is still tied up trying to think of a way out.

"Mok can't keep me in here forever." He said to himself. "I gotta get out of these ropes and get back to Pallet Town."

Ash struggles hard to break ropes but they're still tier by the minute until he heard a strange sound.

"What was that?" he wondered.

He saw a mysterious hooded shadow coming near him.

"Who are you?" he asked.

The hooded figure didn't say a thing and it help Ash by untying the ropes from his hands, legs and around him.

"Thanks right now I gotta get out of this place you know how to unlock the door?" he asked the figure.

The hooded figure shook his heads meaning no to him.

"Oh well then I'm just gonna have to bust my way out!" he said.

Ash begins to burst the door down a few times and it slowly opens causing him to fall down on the floor.

"Argh that's gotta hurt." He said.

The hooded figure help him up and runs out of there the hooded figure wants Ash to follow him.

"You wanted me to follow you?" Ash asked.

The hooded just keep on running and then Ash talks to himself.

"I'll take that as a "Yes" but if he or she knows the way out I guess I'll take it!"

Ash begins to follow the mysterious stranger.

* * *

><p>NEW ORLEANS – CARFACE'S HIDEOUT<p>

Killer reports the tragic death of Gaston to Carface which he just now fail him to defeat Entei and capture Ash and his friends Carface was shocked about this.

"WHAT?!" the dog scream with frustration. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S DEAD?!"

"Well…uh…you see boss….there's this…" Killer tried to explain.

"SHUT UP!" Carface interrupted that is now more angry and furious at what happen. "WHY THAT…LOUSY…BIG….HUMAN…MORONS I'M COMPLETEY SURROUNDED BY MORONS!"

Carface throws his stuff at Killer and quickly dodges.

"But…but…but…boss…it wasn't my fault I just saw the whole thing." Said Killer.

"Killer I will bite and scratch everything on you IF YOU DON'T START GETTING ME RESULTS!"

"Yes sir boss."

Carface tooks a deep breath and thinks about his next plan and talks to himself.

"I will never ever hire anymore humans as long as I live now how I handle these Pokémon trainers? Knives? Poison? Guns? No that would never work if I had some new henchman it should a lot eaiser but I ain't gonna ask another human but who? Negaduck? Karnage? I could ask General Woundwort or Steele for help…no something…something has to be very special…."

"Hello Carface." Cat R. Waul's voice interrupted him.

Carface was surprised to see Warren T. Rat and Cat R. Waul.

"Why hello boys it's been a long time hasn't it?" said Carface.

"Yeah, yeah it is." Annoyed Warren T. Rat. "What have you been up to these days?"

"Grr trying to figure out how to deal with that kid Ash and his miserable friends." Carface replied. "I ask Gaston for help and…"

"Let me guess Entei killed him." Said Cat R. Waul.

"Yeah it didn't work out pretty well but what are you doing here?"

Waul answered to Carface. "We've been working for this human named Judge Claude Frollo for a short time."

"And things didn't work out for us he fired us out of his faction." Said Warren T. Rat.

"Humans they shall never be trusted." Moaned Carface.

"I know the feeling Carface ol'chap." Said Cat R. Waul. "So you thinking having some cats to join your gang?"

"Sorry no can do you should probably join Ratigan and Drake."

"But they were dead because of that Pikachu." Said Warren.

"Actually no." said Carface.

Warren and Cat looked confused on what Carface said.

"Wait what do you mean "No"?" Warren asked.

"They just came to me a of days ago they told me everything about their fights with Pikachu and they're really good survivors." Replied Carface.

"But if Ratigan's alive where is he?" said Waul.

"Who knows maybe you two should find them yourselves." Said Carface.

"Suit yourself." Said Warren T. Rat.

Cat R. Waul and Warren T. Rat left Carface's place to find Ratigan and Drake.

"Killer." Said Carface.

"Yeah boss?" said Killer.

"Hand me the phone I had to make a phone call." Grinned Carface.

* * *

><p>SPACE – CASTLE KOOPA<p>

Dr. Facilier thanks Bowser for releasing him giving the Friends on the Other Side another chance.

"My lord." Said Dr. Facilier. "I have really appreciate for you freeing me."

"It's no big deal Shadow Man." Said Bowser.

"But I just have one tiny manner what is it you wish for me to do." Facilier asked.

"Patience we will tell you." Said Mistress Nine.

"By the way my wife how is your sister doing?" Bowser asked.

"You mean Eris she's doing quite well I believe." Mistress Nine answered.

"She would come and give us hand."

"I know Bowser my love but she is so busy planning to have glorious chaos and she doesn't have time to see you and your nephew at the moment."

"Ha Ha Ha!" Dr. Facilier laughed. "I hear ya but I also heard you send this virus named Thrax to take care of Mewtwo is that right?"

"That's right." Replied Bowser.

"Do you really think that Thrax will take care of Mewtwo King Dad?" Bowser Jr. asked.

"Who knows son if he does he will be a great audition to my faction." Grinned Bowser.

"Well if it doesn't work we'll have to come up with something else instead." Said Mistress Nine. "Now if you all excuse me I'm going to pay my sister a visit."

"Very well my dear." Said Bowser.

Mistress Nine vanishes to go pay Eris a visit.

* * *

><p>AFRICA – THE OUTLANDS<p>

Shere Khan returns to Zira who reveals to be her spy to search across the Pokémon world to report her about Scar's death.

"I trust you bring good news Shere Khan." Said Zira.

"Indeed I have Zira." Said Shere Khan. "I have managed to found the one who killed Scar it was Ash's Pokémon called Charizard."

"Is that so?" said Zira thinking about revenge.

"Charizard?" said Nuka. "That's the one who killed Scar?"

"I believe so Nuka." Answered Vitani.

"Oh great now we got more problems." Whined Nuka. "Pokémon…Pokémon trainers Scar got killed it means war that it was me out there—"

"Hush!" Zira interrupted. "That Charizard could be my first strike for my revenge and this war I keep hearing about now the closer we get to that Charizard the closer we get to those so called trainers and once we have Ash, Misty and Brock alone…"

Zira uses her claws to hit the tree in half.

"I say." Impressed Khan. "Well if do happen to run into those trainers you will imform me first."

"Very well." Said Zira. "I will not let you miss out all the fun."

"That's good." Said Khan. "And now I must continue my plans for this so called war against those Pokémon trainers."

"We'll see about that." Zira laughed. "Because I now see the path to our glorious return to power."


End file.
